Love Never Dies
by Vitanigirl25
Summary: About what really happened to Kopa in my opinion, I suck at summaries, but it wont be like most stories you find about Kopa. This is not an action story!
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own any of the characters from the movies.**

**This story is my opinion of what happened to Kopa and it will also take place after SP, but it starts out inbetween the movies.**

The sun was beginning to rise over the Pride Lands, and all of the animals were starting to wake.

Simba and Nala have had a boy cub named Kopa. It's been a few months now and he and his best friend Vitani play all day, getting into trouble, and having fun. Vitani's mother Zira didn't like this however and would try to occupy her daughter as much as she could with her son Nuka.

Kopa runs out of the cave and looks at the land before him, Vitani is close behind him.

"Come on Kopa!" Vitani shouts as she starts to run down Pride Rock.

"I'm coming!"

"Woa where do you two think your going?" Simba yells to the young cubs.

"We're just going to play Dad." Kopa says, and starts to run off, Vitani following

"Alright, but be careful!... Timon Pumbaa keep an eye on them." Simba whispers to his friends who are now standing beside him.

"Okey Dokey Simba as long as after the runts are back, we get a free bafett." Timon says

"Ok now go, but don't let them see you, I wan't to know what they do alone." Simba says again.

Timon and Pumbaa take off as sneakily as a meerkat and a warthog could be and follow the cubs.

"So Kopa what do we want to do today?" Vitani asks running up ahead of Kopa turning around to face him and walking backwards.

"Hmm. I don't know, this place is boring."

"What, how could you say that, this place is awsome!" Vitani says jumping up and down.

"Well its the same thing everywhere." Kopa says very unenthusiastically.

"Well fine then you can just sit around all day and get fat, and wait till your king and then you wont know the land and fail as king!" Vitani says in his face

"Fine, where do you want to go?"

"I don't know, where haven't we been?"

"Hmm... Hey! I heard my mom and dad talking about a place called the outlands. I don't know what it is, but I know that its across the water hole. I think we should go check it out."

"My mom said something about that place too, I wonder whats out there, let's go!" Vitani says now back beside Kopa.

"Ok this way come on!" Kopa says running off, Vitani follows.

"Where are they going Pumbaa, theres nothing this way but the water hole and they go there all the time. It must be boring by now." Timon asks

"I don't know Timon, but if they are going there thats less work for us." Pumbaa says

"Lets hope so."

The cubs soon reach the water hole.

"I win!" Kopa shouts as he skids to a stop right at the waters edge.

"I'll get you one day, you just wait and see." Vitani says in defence

"Ok you keep telling yourself that."

Vitani sticks her toung out at him. "So how do we plan on getting across?"

"Um, the hippos..."

"Ok, but I don't like hippos."

"Don't worry all of the big ones are asleep."

"Alright, lets go." Vitani says starting towards where the hippos are. The hippos have fell asleep in a stepping stone path straight to the outlands. The cubs hop their way over and are about half way through when Timon and Pumbaa show up out of the tall grass and see what the cubs are doing.

"AAAAHHHHHHHH! WHAT ARE THEY DOING???!!!" Timon shreeks in a very high tone. The hippos stir and are mad for having been woken up.

The hippo that Vitani is on starts to stand up, and she just happens to be on one of the biggest ones. Kopa keeps going not noticing.

"AHHH KOPA!" Vitani yells, shes frozen in fear and can't jum, the hippo is fully out of the water, opens his big mouth and slams it shut causing its whole body to shake and Vitani falls off.

"Vitani!" Kopa yells making his way back to where she fell.

Vitani starts to swim back to the originall shore that they came from but a hippo pops up right in front of her, sees her and opens its mouth and comes slightly towards her, she screams and quickly starts swimming the other way. Kopa is almost to her and standing on an old hippo that doesn't notice anything that is going on around him, and sleeps calmly. He reaches out his paw for her, she tries to grab it, but he is too far up for her.

"Don't worry cubs uncle Pumbaas coming!" Pumbaa shouts as he jumps into the water with a large splash. He slowly makes his way to Vitani, but when hes almost there a hippo comes up from under him. Pumbaa is now scared, and faints falling off. He floats back to shore quicly for a hippo has stood up and slamed back down causing a masive wave that takes Vitani closer to the outlands shore. Kopa now has no way back so he too is forced to jump off and try to make his way back to shore, but his way is blocked by many hippos so he swims to a small island.

"Vitani where are you?!" Vitani can't hear his calls, she is almost to the shore now.

"Pumbaa talk to me!" Timon yells running to check on his buddy. "Oh great kings!" Timon jumps on to Pumbaa's stomach and starts jumping up and down and in a matter of seconds the warthog wakes. "Oh Pumbaa your alright!"

"Timon where are the cubs?!"

"Oh! How are we going to get them, we can't go out there?!"

Zazu had seen all of the comotion going on at the water hole and came to see what was going on, he sees Timon and Pumbaa who are now freaking out and swoops down to them.

"What is the matter with you two?"

"ZAZU! The cubs there out there somewhere! Go get them!" Timon shouts.

"Oh my!" Zazu flies up and sees Kopa stranded on the island and Vitani crawling up the bank. Kopa is surrounded by hippos. "Don't worry Kopa! Help is on the way!" Zazu yells as he goes to find Simba.

"Hurry Zazu!" Kopa shouts

The hippos are now in a fight with each other, because they all think that the other one is the one that woke them all up.

Zazu finds Simba Patrolling the boundries near by.

"SIRE!" Zazu swoops down to eye level with the king.

"Zazu."

"Come quickly! The cubs, in the river, hippos in a fight!"

"WHAT!?" Sima shouts and runs as fast as he can to the watering hole. He soon arives to find Timon and Pumbaa running around in circles screaming. "Guys! Where Kopa and Vitani?!"

"Simba! Out there!" Simba looks out to the river, and soon spots Kopa on the island, and a hippo fight heading straight for him. "KOPA!" Simba yells and jumps into the river without hezitation. He has to dodge many hippos but soon reaches Kopa.

"Dad! Help me!"

Simba grabs Kopa around his mid section, and heads back towards shore, and soon makes it, he sets Kopa down.

"Dad Vitani's still out there!"

"Zazu, where is she?!"

Zazu disappears for a second, and soon returns. "She is on the other shore sire."

"Is she alright?!"

"Yes it appears so."

"Good." Simba roars as loud as he can, most of the hippos stop, the leader barges his way through the crowd, and comes right up to Simba, he is easily two times the size of Simba.

"Our slumber was disturbed!" He booms

"And I am sorry to hear that Hizarko. But I don't know what happened, and it seems that none of you do either, so I suggest that you just go back to sleep." Simba replies calmly.

"Fine but if it happens again, I'm taking it out on asomeone!" Hizarko says as he walks back into the water.

"And there is another cub on the other side of the bank, I would like her back please."

A small female hippo that didn't take part in the fight goes off to get Vitani.

"Come on small one, you father wants you." The hippo says sweetly

Vitani doesn't say anything, but reluctantly steps onto the hippo's head, she carries Vitani back to the other shore. Vitani jumps down and runs right behind Simba (where Kopa was also).

Most of the hippos have already fallen back to sleep, and the others are settled down.

"Oh thank goodness you came Simba, or those cubs would have been gonners for sure." Timon says as he and Pumbaa walk over to Simba who shakes the water off his coat and main.

"Are you two alright?" Simba says turning around to the cubs.

"Yeah were fine." Kopa says

"Good, what did you think you were doing, you know that hippos are very dangerous?"

"I'm sorry." Kopa says looking down at his paws.

"Where were you even going, thats not our land over there?"

"You and mom were talking bout that place and I wanted to see what was over there."

"Oh Kopa, you shouldn't go someplace that you don't know without us. You know better."

"Sir it wasn't all his falt, I wanted to go to." Vitani says

"Well, you both should have known better, I'm very disapointed." Simba says sternly "Now, let's go home."

They head back to Pride Rock, and soon walk up the rocks to the entrece of the cave. The cubs start to walk off to the side where some of the lionesses sit, chat, and sun bathe, and wehre the other cubs usually were also.

"Now you two stay here for the rest of the day, and tomorrow!"

"Ok Dad." Kopa says over his shoulder.

"Thanks Zazu." Simba says to Zazu who is sitting on his shoulder

"It's my job sire." Zazu replies and flies off.

"Guys..." Simba says turning to Timone and Pumbaa

"Yes Simba." Timon says.

"You could have handled that better."

"I know Buddy, we'll do better next time."

"Let's hope so otherwise your out of the job, and I'll give it to Zazu, or some other meerkat and warthog duo." Simba says with a smile.

"Oh no need for that Sims, we'll be on top of things next time!" Timon says in panic, thinking Simba was serious about getting another meerkat and warthog.

"Ok." Simba says and starts to go back to his deuties.

ooooooooooooooooooo

**Hope you liked it! Please R&R and tell me!**


	2. the anouncement and the new commer

**I don't own any of the characters from the movies! Including Kopa!**

"That was a close one!" Vitani says

"Ya think, Dad wasn't as mad as I thougt he would be."

"Yeah, I thought that he would throw a fit at us."

"Yeah! But it was exciting!"

"Yeah, and one more reason for me to hate hippos! Kopa, oh don't worry they're all sleeping, you'll be fine, blah blah blah!"

"You are fine aren't you."

"Ye..."

"Vitani where have you been!?" Zira shows up right in front of them angry, her big belly showing clearly, for she is very pregnent.

"We were just around mother." Vitain replies smally.

"Well come on I need you."

"For what?"

"You'll see soon enough, now come!"

"Yes mother, see ya' Kopa." Vitani follows her mother.

"Bye."

"Kopa come here." Nala's voice rings sweetly in the air.

Kopa runs over to her. "Yes Mama?"

"I have something to tell you, all of you." All of the lionesses stop what they are doing to listen to their queen. "I'm going to have another cub."

"What!?" Kopa says

"Thats right, I've been pregnent now for about a month and a half."

"Nala, why didn't you tell us earlier?" Sarafina asks

"I just wanted to wait untill the right time."

"Oh dear, I'm so happy!" Sarafina says sweetly and nuzzles her doughter.

"Thanks mom."

"What about me?" Kopa says with a whimper

"Don't worry Kopa, you'll always be my little lion!"

"But it wont be just us!" Kopa says on the verge of crying

"Oh hunny come here." Nala says and tries to grab Kopa but he runs off.

"Oh no what am I going to do?!"

"He just needs sometime to take it in, don't worry, he'll be fine." Sarabi comforts her doughter-in-law.

"I hope so..."

"Have you told Simba yet?" Sarafina asks

"No, I think I'll take him on a walk tonight and tell him then."

"Oh how sweet." Nerah one of Nala's best friends says

It's late afternoon now, Zira is sitting in scar's old hang out with a few other lionesses, Vitani stalking a mouse (or trying to) and Nuka is looking out into the lands thinking.

"Whens that little runt going to get here mother?" Nuka asks

"Soon enough Nuka, get over it." Zira scolds

He turns back around mumbeling under his breath. Ever since Zira told him that she was having _another _cub, he hated it, scared it will take all of her attention away. All of a sudden Zira screams. The other lionesses sit up and go over to her.

"What wrong?" one asks

"I think the cub is coming!" Zira yells and screams again

"Vitani, Nuka, go, get out of here!" the lioness yells

"Why do we have to leave?!" Nuka says walking up to the lioness.

"Cuz I said so!" The lioness smacks Nuka (claws not extened).

He whimpers and him and Vitani run off. Nuka goes out into the lands, while Vitani goes to find Kopa. She finds all fo the lionesses sunbeathing.

"Hey Nala, where's Kopa?"

"I don't know sweety, whats all of the yelling over there?"

"Mothers gonna give birth to her cub."

"Oh, does she want help?"

"No there are lionesses over there."

"Alright."

"I'm gonna go find Kopa now." Vitani says as she begins to hop away.

"What a sweet little cub, too bad she has to have a mother like Zira." Srafina says

"Yes, she and Kopa will be nice together." Nala says watching the cub

Vitani searches for a while and can't find Kopa, she looked in his favrite spots; ontop of Pride Rock, under Pride Rock, below Rafiki's tree, and by these two large trees that grew right next to eachother and now are like one giagantic tree. But she couldn't find him anywhere, the yells of her mother hang in the air.

"Kopa where are you?" Vitani says to herself as she makes her way back to Pride Rock. She hears a noise close to her coming from behind a rock. She goes to check it out, it's Nuka, he's crying.

"Nuka, whats the matter?"

"That little runt, thats whats the matter!" He says angerly

"Who knows maybe you'll like it."

"Doubt it. Mother is going to give all of her attention to the new cub, and I'll be left in the dust!"

"Hey, It's my sybling too, but I think that It will be fine." The screams stop and the land is silent.

"Great, just great, my life as I know it is over!" Nuka says putting his head in his paws. Vitani rolls her eyes, why must her brother be so emotional towards their mother, she wasn't even nice to Nuka?

There is silece between the two for some time.

"Hey have you seen Kopa?"

"Yeah he's over by the zebrahs, he's crying about something too."

"Thanks!"

"Thanks nothing at least you have someone your own age!"

"So do you Nuka, Mara."

"Yeah but she's weird."

Vitani almost laughed, she was a little weird but thats why Vitani thought that they would be good together.

"Well, have fun." Vitani says and heads towards the zebrahs.

She searches for a while, the sun starts to set, and finaly she comes apon Kopa.

"Kopa, whats wrong?" She says walking slowly up to her friend, who is crying under a tree.

Kopa sobs a little more "Mama's gonna have another cub."

"What? Nala's pregnent?"

"Yeah."

"Oh... I'm sorry Kopa..."

When she doesn't get a response, only more crying she hugs her freind, they sit there for a while.

"Ya know, when I heard that Mother was going to have another cub, I was sad too. I thought that mother was going to forget about me, but then I talked to your mom and she assured me that I would not be forgotten, that this cub was jsut another happy edition to the family."

"Yeah thats easy to say when she wasn't the one having the cub, now she is, and now it's going to be a royal cub, all of the lionesses are going to crowd around it and hug it, and poor little me will be the cubs thats just there."

"Now you know thats not true, you have the nicest parents."

"Yeah, I don't know. I don't even like this place now, and I'll have to spend more time in it cuz my parents will always be preocupied."

"I'll be here."

"I know..."

"We need eachother right now."

"Yeah." Kopa has almost stopped crying now.

"Come one, our families are probably looking for us now, by the way, mother gave birth to her cub."

"Really, girl or boy?"

"I don't know, they ordered me and Nuka out, oh we better stop and get him to come with us too."

"Ok"

The two cubs walk side by side back to Pride Rock, they stop at where Nuka is and talk him into coming as well. Soon they arive back, only to see Simba and Nala starting to walk down the rocks.

"Kopa, we're going to go for a walk, are you alright?" Nala says sweetly

"Yeah... I guess."

"Ok hunny, I love you." Nala nuzzles him, and then they go out to the lands.

"See, she still loves you."

"We'll see."

"Vitani, Nuka, your mother wants to see you." a lioness appears

"Wish us luck." Vitani says and turns to go see her new sybling, Nuka behind her.

"Good luck." Kopa says and sulks back into the cave, rolls up and falls asleep.

Vitani and Nuka appear in Scar's hang out and see some lionesses crowded around at what the figure is their mother, they make their way through the lionesses and come face to face with their mother.

"Meet your new brother, Kovu." Zira says, with a slight evil tone.

They look into her arms and see a brown cub with dark tan paws, who looks back up at them with wide green eyes.

"Isn't he beautiful?" Zira says not taking her eyes off the cub.

"Yes he is Zira." one of the lionesses says

"He will be a great lion, strong, healthy!" Zira says proudly

**Awww... what an emotional chapter, hope you like it!**

**Vitanigirl25**


	3. The Decision

**I don't own any of the characters! Including Kopa!**

"Beautiful night isn't it?" Nala says to Simba as they walk through the Pride Lands on that quiet starry night.

"Yeah...so was there some reason that you wanted to go out on a walk?" Simba asks

"What, we can't just spend time together?" Nala asks playfully mad

"Well I didn't mea..."

"Simba, calm down! There is a reason I brought you out here."

"Really? What is it?"

"I'm not really all that sure how you are going to take this, but I hope your alright with it..."

"Just tell me, I can handle it."

"Ok, I'm just going to come right out and say it... Simba I'm pregnant."

"What?... Am I the father?!"

Nala laughs and nuzzles Simba. "Of course it's yours, who's else would it be?"

"Well I don't know... so how long have you known?"

"For about a month and a half."

"That long? And you didn't tell me!"

"I wanted to wait for the right time."

"I guess... so you wanna go back now?"

"No let's stay out here tonight."

"Ok, but what about Kopa?"

"He'll be fine, I don't think he's too happy with me right now so..."

"Why?"

"Cuz when I told him he ran off crying."

"You told him before me! Who else knows?"

"Mostly everyone, but I just told them today."

"Well now I wont talk to you." Simba playfully looks away like he's mad.

"We'll see about that!" Nala jumps on him and they run around playing like little cubs, then lay down and sleep for the night.

Vitani couldn't sleep that night, she kept thinking of the new cub. _Will he like me... will I like him? Will he be like Nuka... or will he turn out like... Mother? _She asked herself many of these questions through out the night, and finally couldn't take it anymore, she got up and walked over to the edge of Scar's hang out, where she could see the land and the main part of Pride Rock. Something caught her eye, something sitting on the tip of Pride Rock, she couldn't make it out, so curiosity getting the better of her, she went to go check it out. She climbs up the rocks and looks out to the tip, it's a cub, _Kopa? _she thought. Kopa usually sleeps through the night like a rock, so this was very odd to Vitani's eyes.

"Kopa?" Vitani says, there is no answer. "Kopa!"

"I can't stop thinking about it."

"About what?" Vitani asks walking up to her friend.

"The cub."

"I couldn't stop thinking about Mother's either."

"Whats it look like?"

"It's a big ball of brown fur with Green eyes."

"Boy, or girl?"

"Boy." Kopa just nods "So are you ok yet with your mom having another cub?"

"I don't think so, I mean weren't they happy with just me?"

"I'm sure they were, and this is just going to add to it." Viatni says with a smile that she hoped would cheer him up, no success. "So what are you going to do, I mean it's not like you can make you mom not pregnant."

"No, but I have thought of running away."

"NO! You can't, you can't leave me! Your parents would be heartbroken."

"No they wouldn't, they would have the new cub."

Vitani didn't know how to respond to this, but she new she didn't want to loose her best, and basically _only _friend.

"Please don't go..." Vitani says almost starting to cry. No response.

"I think I might. I'll come back someday..."

"NO KOPA!" Vitani screams at him

"Vitani I can't live like this!"

"But I have a brother, and I deal with it!"

"Yeah but I don't know if I could do that."

"But..."

"No, I'm gonna leave, tomorrow night."

"You can't, you don't know how to take care of yourself."

"So I'll find some pride to take me in."

"But what if they don't?"

"Then I'll come back, or find a way to take care of myself."

A tear falls from Vitani's beautiful turquoise eye.

"Like I said, I'll come back, either way, don't cry."

"But what if you can't come back?"

"What do you m... oh... well then... Well I'm sure that wont happen."

"You don't know that!"

"We don't know anything for sure."

Vitani doesn't respond, so Kopa hugs her.

"Don't your parents realize your out here?" Vitani finally asks through a sob

"No, they're still out there, see, they are perfectly happy by themselves."

"But I'm not." Vitani says

"I'll be back someday."

Again Vitani doesn't respond.

"Come on we should get back to bed." Kopa says standing up.

"You go, I'm gonna stay here." Vitani says not looking at him.

Kopa not wanting to say anymore and feeling guilty walks slowly back to the cave.

_I don't get it, why wont he stay with me? _Vitani thinks to herself as she cries _Where will he go, no one will take him in, and he'll be away from everyone he loves, and he can't go alone... wait, thats it! I'll go with him! I'll tell him first thing tomorrow! _Vitani runs back to Scar's hang out and soon falls asleep.

**What a stubborn little cub huh? Well hope you liked it! Please R&R!!**

**Vitanigirl25**


	4. Leaving

**I don't own any of the characters! Including Kopa!**

It's now morning in the Pride Lands. Vitani got up early to go and find Kopa as soon as possible. She runs to the cave and is met by Simba who was just coming out of the cave.

"Whoa where are you going in such a hurry?"

"To find Kopa sir." Vitani says looking up at the Giant lion.

"He's still sleeping, whats the hurry?"

"I umm... want to show him my new brother."

"Oh, I need to see him too, do you mind taking me to see him later today?" Simba says with a smile.

"Alright."

Kopa has indeed woken up when his father got up and is now walking up to the two.

"Hey Vitani."

"Kopa! I want to...show you my new brother! Come on!"

Kopa gives Vitani a slightly confused look, but follows her as she begins to walk towards her sleeping chamber. She stops half way there.

"Ok I don't really want to show you my new brother, I want to tell you that I will come with you!"

"Vitani, no then they'll know."

"No they wont! We'll just sneak out late at night, and when they wake up we'll be gone."

"Well I was thinking about that too, and decided that I should go today, I want you to help me."

"No! I won't, I want to go with you."

"Vitani, I'll come back! Please, I really want to get away from here, but I can't let you give up your family for me."

"But..."

"No I'm just going!"

"Fine then I wont help you." Vitani says looking away from him angry

"Oh yes you will, I know you."

Vitani thinks about it for a few moments. "Fine, but you have to come back in the next year!"

"Fine."

"Now, what do you want me to do?" Vitani asks still angry and again a little teary but she holds it back.

"I want you to distract my parents, and everyone else, but my parents especially."

"How am I supposed to do that?"

"I don't know, you're the clever one, you think something up."

Vitani thinks for a moment, but Kopa interrupts her thinking process.

"But I won't go for a while, lets play this morning." Kopa says starting to hop off, Vitani follows.

They run off to the two trees that have grown together to make one huge tree. Kopa hops onto a low branch.

"So what do you want to play?!" Kopa says looking up the tree.

"How about a race... first one up the tree wins."

"Ok! Go!" Kopa says hoping up the tree.

"Hey no fair!" Vitani shouts and jumps up the tree. Vitani was smaller and nimbler and soon catches up to Kopa who is having a hard time with some of the branches. He tries to grab one with his claws but he slips and starts to fall off the branch!

"Vitani!" Kopa screams as his claws are almost completely off the branch.

"Kopa!" Vitani jumps down a couple of branches and is about to grab his paw when he falls!

He falls straight to the ground and hits the edge of a think branch that was broken and has sharp edges sticking out, It leaves three separate deep scratches on his left shoulder! He hits the ground with a thud. Vitani hops down from one branch to the next and soon is down on the ground right next to Kopa.

"Kopa! Are you alright?!" Vitani asks frantically

"Ooohhh." Kopa moans and wobbly stands. Vitani gasps at the sight of the cuts on his shoulder that are now bleeding badly.

"I'm gonna go get your dad!" Vitani says as she starts to run off.

"NO! If you do he wont let me out of his sight for a long time!"

"Fine, then lets go to Rafiki."

"Ok"

Vitani helps her friend to the baboon's tree. They stop at the base.

"Rafiki! You up there?!" Vitani yells up the tree and soon enough the old baboon appears through the branches and hops down.

"And what brings you er'?"

"Kopa's bleeding badly."

Rafiki looks at the prince for a few moments then climbs back into the tree. They can her some clanking around and he again hops down to them.

"Does it hurt little one?" Rafiki asks

"A little."

"Mmm." Rafiki takes some different leaves, rips them up into little pieces, and mixes them up. He then takes a big one and rubs it on Kopa's wound.

"Ahh! That hurts!"

"Well what were you expecting? Magic?... So what were you two doing when you got this?"

"We were climbing the double tree, when I fell." Kopa says

Rafiki laughs at this.

"I'll be able to walk right?" Kopa asks

"Of course, the cuts barely missed your main muscles, you should heal up in the next few days, but I must warn you there will be a scar." Rafiki says as he rubs the riped up leaves on Kopa's wounds, he cringes, but it's soon over and the baboon rubs the leaves on his head, messing up the little tough of hair he has on his head. Vitani laughs.

"Can I go now?" Kopa asks

"Yes, but be more careful, no speed climbing anymore."

"Ok!" Kopa says as he starts to leave, Vitani close behind.

"That monkey scares me." Kopa says looking over his right shoulder.

"I think he's funny!" Vitani slightly laughs again.

"What?"

"Your 'main' as you call it is messed up."

Kopa sits down and rubs his head and smooths out the hairs, then stands back up.

"Better?"

"Yeah." Vitani is silent for few more moments and then taps Kopa on the back "TAG your it!" She runs away

"Hey!" Kopa runs after her.

They play for a while, running around, tackling each other, and pouncing. It's a little after noon now. Kopa stops running, and Vitani comes to a stop right in front of him.

"What?"

"I think I should go now, you go back and distract them."

"Right now?!"

"Yes, I want to get across the border before night fall."

"Oh... remember, you promised."

"I will not forget, don't worry." Kopa says with a smile.

"Well, good bye I guess." Vitani says looking at him with teary eyes.

"Goody bye." Kopa says and gives her a hug. They do there special 'greeting' they both pat the ground with their paws twice, jump once, crouch down, rumps in the air, and pounce on each other, Vitani pins him, then gets off him. They hug one more time.

"I'll miss you." Vitani says a tear falling from her eye.

"I'll miss you too." Kopa says, also almost starting to cry, he walks off, then begins to gallop. Vitani watches him, more tears falling freely now. She turns and walks back to Pride Rock, thinking of what she is going to say.

She is almost there now and has come up with the idea that she is going to jump up the last 'step' up Pride Rock, fall back down to the next one and act like she's hurt. She does so and starts to scream.

"AAHHHH!!"

Nala was closest and come running "Vitani what happened?!" She asks hopping down to her.

"I fell, my paw hurt real bad!" Vitani says holding her back right paw.

"Aww come on lets get you inside." She pick Vitani up by the scruff, Vitani still holding her paw. Zira has come to see what happened, and sees Nala carrying Vitani in.

"Vitani! What happened?" Zira asks almost angry as Nala sets Vitani down.

"She fell, and I think might have broken her paw." Nala says calmly, Vitani is fake crying about her paw, but has real tears coming down her fave from Kopa leaving.

"What!? Vitani get up! Your fine."

"She needs rest Zira!"

"I'll say what my cub needs!"

The other lionesses and Simba have come into the cave to see what was going on.

"What's going on?" Simba asks

"Vitani might have broken her paw." Nala says

"No she didn't, get up!"

"Mother it hurts." Vitani says through a sob.

"I said ge..."

"Zira, let her be!" Simba says sternly

Zira shoots him and evil look, looks around to all of the lionesses that are giving her a similar look. She walks out of the cave cursing under her breath.

"It's ok Vitani." Nala says looking sweetly down at the sobbing cub.

"Vitani where is Kopa?" Simba asks looking around.

"He's umm... " Vitani hadn't thought about what she would say when they asked her that, she said the first thing that came to her mind. "He was talking to Rafiki, and the was going to get a drink, and then come back."

"Oh, should we go get him?" Nala asks looking to Simba.

"Well if he is with Rafiki he should be fine." Simba says slightly uncertain about his decision.

"Alright."

The lionesses disperse, and the rest of the day goes on, Kopa hasn't come back yet, and neither has Zira. Nala has stayed with Vitani in the cave, while Vitani pretended to sleep, Nala really fell asleep. Simba comes into the cave.

"Nala." He whispers, no response. "Nala!" he says aloud, she wakes up.

"Hmm, what is it?"

"Kopa hasn't come back yet." Simba says clearly worried

"Don't worry hun, I'm sure he just got Rafiki telling a long story.

"Maybe... maybe I should go get him."

"Dear, he's fine, what could happen?" Nala says putting her head back down

"I don't know."

It's sunset now, and Zira comes back up the steps to Pride Rock blood covering her mouth, and paws.

"Zira!" Simba almost yells.

"Simba." Zira says coldly

"Have you seen Kopa?"

"No I haven't." Zira says "thank goodness." she says under her breath.

"What was that?!"

"I said a... where could he be?"

"Well Vitani said that he was talking to Rafiki and then going to the water hole, but it's been long enough for that."

"Well I certainly don't know where he is." Zira says and then walks off to her sleeping chamber.

Thunder fills the air, Simba looks out and sees a storm moving in, he walks back into the cave, thinking Kopa will come running up anytime.

**What happened, did Zira kill Kopa?! What will Simba do?! **

**Hope you liked it!!**

**Vitanigirl25**


	5. searching

**I don't own any of the characters! Including Kopa!**

The storm moves in quickly, it's pooring rain, and lightning strikes frekuently, followed by loud cracks of thunder. Simba and Nala are worried to death about Kopa.

"Simba where is he, he can't be out there alone!" Nala says clearly worried

"I don't know Nala, I don't know what could have happened, this place is so safe." Simba says looking towards the entrence, lightning flahses, and a deep boom of thunder follows.

"We have to go look for him."

"No Nala it's to dangerous, all of the animals are on edge during storms and they can't see us, if we startle them, we could get killed."

"But my baby is out there, what if he gets killed?!"

"I'm just as scared for him as you are, but no one can go out there." Simba says looking her straight in the eye

Nala looks away, and thinks of what he could be doing, then it hits her.

"Oh-no this is all my fallt!" Nala almost yells

"What is?" Simba asks puzzled

"Why he hasn't come back. When I told him about the cub, he ran off and was mad at me, what if he stayed out there to get away from me, or even ran away?"

"I'm sure thats not it, he knows we love him."

"But hes mad, anger can make you do crazy things." Nala says almost crying now

"Oh Nala, don't blame this on yourself, he would never do that."

"I don't know Simba."

Vitani stayed in the main cave and was listening to the whole conversation. She was eaqually worried for her friend, out in the storm all by himself, but what Nala was saying was true and she half wanted to say something, but she new that Kopa didn't want her to tell so she kept her mouth shut. Anger was also starting to build up in her as she watched the storm outside, the fact that it was partly Nala's falt mad her mad, she had just lost her best friend, and it was Nala's falt. Vitani always looked up to Nala, but now her prespectives were starting to change, she wanted to get out of there, but another part wanted to stay with this family. The other side was taking over, she couldn't take it anymore and went over to the corner (fake limping) and currled up in a little ball to sleep, because she didn't want to go out in the storm. She turns her back to the pride and starts to cry.

"We'll send out a search party first thing in the morning." Simba says looking at the storm worried.

"Before the sun is up we are getting out there!" Nala says looking straight at him, he looks at her and nods. They walk up to the royal sleeping spot and lay down to get some sleep, most of the rest of the pride has already fallen asleep. Nala had forgoten about Vitani now, worried too much about her own son.

It's just before dawn now, the storm has passed and the Pride Lands are peaceful again, some animals are just starting to wake, while other nocturnal animals get ready for a good day's sleep. Nala is the first one up. She wakes Simba up and walks out of the cave, and then gives a roar at the rest of the pride to wake up.

"Come on, we have to go find Kopa!" Nala yells impatiently.

Simba walks out of the cave, followed by the lionesses.

"Alright Nehara, Ashulani, Krafa, Loola, all of you and my right side cover the easter part of the lands, and I will go with you. Simba take the rest and cover the western side. Now let's go!" Nala yells starting to hop down Pride Rock, the lionesses go with her. Simba waits for them to get all the way down and then takes his half over to the other side of Pride Rock, and down that way.

Vitani watches them walk away to find her friend that doesn't want to be found and who is maybe already out of the Pride Lands if kept going through the storm. She walks over to Scar's old hang out.

"Vitani! Why did you stay with them last night?!" Zira asks coldly

"I didn't want to go out in the storm Mother." Vitani answers not really looking at her mother

"Well, you should have toughend it up... now come on Aslahia, let's go _talk _to Simba." Zira says looking back at a lioness with a large scar on the front of her front left leg, her and Zira start walking out of the cave. "Nuka watch your brother!"

"You wont find Simba." Vitani says

"And why not?" Zira asks turning around

"Because him and Nala took the pride out to go look for Kopa."

"Oh..."Zira says almost smiling "Well then we will just have to wait for them to come back." she says with a slightly evil tone.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Any sign of him?!" Nala yells out to her fello lionesses

"No, there's no sign of anything, the rain washed every sent, every paw print away... we don't know where he could be." one lioness speaks out

"Well just keep looking, he has to be around here somewhere." Nala says looking away and continuing her searching "KOPA! Where are you?!" with no response Nala starts to cry.

Simba's group also isn't having any luck, the rain has indeed erased everything, there were no sents, unless something had went by that morning. No prints, again unless it went by that morning and it was finally begining to hit Simba that his sun and heir might be dead.

"KOPA?! Can you hear me?!" Simba yells out

"Simba there is no sign of him." a lioness named Yalki says

"I don't care keep looking! We will find him, just because there is no sent or sign of him, doesn't mean he's not here somewhere!" Simba says sternly, the lioness doesn't respond, but instead continues her searching.

The pride searches all day, with no sign of Kopa, it's now almost sunset and the two groups are meeting.

"Any sign of him?" Simba asks seeing his mate.

"No, you?" Nala replies hopeful

"No, I don't get it where could he be?"

"I don't know..." Nala looks away and again begins to cry.

"Nala don't worry we'll find him." Simba says nuzzleing her, but he too started to cry. "Did anyone see him yesterday?" Simba asks the lionesses looking around, they all shake their heads.

"Well I didn't see him, but I didn't see Zira either, and I went over to Scar's hang out, everyone was there except Zira." a lioness named Ishia says

"Well I talked to Zira yesterday when she came bak and asked her if she saw Kopa and she said no." Simba says "Though, she was covered in blood, how could she have made a kill all by herself when she just had a cub?"

"She couldn't have!" Nala shouts

"I don't know, come on." Simba says looking determind towards Pride Rock and then starts walking home at a fast pace, the others follow. When they reach Pride Rock, Simba yells for Zira soon enough the lioness comes slowly out of her lair and walks over to Simba.

"What is it Simba?" Zira asks angerly

"What were you doing yesterday before I talked to you?"

"I was hunting."

"How could you have made a kill when you just had a cub?"

"It wasn't anything big."

"What was it then?"

"An antilope."

"And where is this carcas?"

"Probably buzzard food by now."

"Did you see Kopa at all yesterday?"

"No... why are we here?"

"Because no one saw Kopa yesterday, or you, and when you came back you were covered in blood, and Kopa never reterned, and we found no sign of him." Simba says angerly

Zira thought about her response for a few moments "Are you saying I did it?" she finally says her eyes narrowing and she ever so slightly smiled

"Do you deny it?"

Again Zira thought "No"

All of the lionesses shocked start to growl at Zira, including Nala.

"How could you?!" Nala yells filled with rage

"I don't know, maybe the same way you killed Scar!" Zira yells back looking at Simba

"I didn't kill Scar for the last time!"

"You did and you know it!"

"That's it Zira you and you lionesses are EXILED!"

Zira is a little taken back by this "And where will we go?!"

"That's your problem not mine! Now GO!"

Zira runs back to her pride. Nala breaks down now.

"Simba how could she? What did he ever do to her?" Nala says barrying her head in his mane.

"I don't know, but she will now pay for what she did."

Zira runs into her cave, with a sad face.

"What happened Zira?" one lioness asks

"Simba has exiled us."

The lionesses start to growl.

"Why?" another lioness asks

"He thinks we killed Kopa."

The lionesses look at each other.

"I kept begging to let us stay, saying that we didn't, but he wouldn't listen, he had his mind set that we did it and he exiled us."

"No, he can't do that!" Nuka yells

"But he did." an angery roar is heard in the backround.

"Come on we must go." Zira says walking to Kovu and picking him up.

"But mother we didn't." Vitani says

"I know, but he exiled us now, and we have to go, don't worry, one day we will come back here, but now let's move!" Zira says walking out of the cave, the others angerly follow.

"Where are we going to go?" a lioness asks

"To the Outlands." Zira says looking straight ahead.

"But we can't live there, there is no food, or water."

"But it is the closest place to the Pride Lands, that doesn't already have a pride living there." Zira says looking at the lioness

"So!"

Zira stops and puts Kovu down. "We have to stay close to kill Simba!" she says smiling and in an angery tone, she picks Kovu back up.

"Oh I get it." all the lioness look at each other again and smiling, likeing what they heard.

"Now, let's go." Zira says and walks to their new home, accros the water hole, the Outlands.

Vitani was filled with anger now, _'How could Simba do that, she didn't kill him! And he has no proff, he probably just exiled us because we were the first ones to come to his mind! Nala probably just sat there and watched the whole thing agreeing with everything Simba said. How could she, she knows we would neve do anything? And why do we all have to go, how could they think that the whole pride killed one cub, AND WE DIDN'T KILL HIM, HE RAN AWAY!' _Vitani wanted to go back there and give Simba a peice of her mind, but she was too small, and her mother wouldn't let her, so she kept her mouth shut. _'Simba will pay...'_

**THIS IS NOT THE LAST CHAPTER!!! There will be quite a few more to come! Hope you liked it!**

**Vitanigirl25**


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own any of the characters! Including Kopa! This will probaby be the only chapter that really needs to be rated T, just for a little of the language... I know that this looks like a lot, but I hope it explains some things!**

Vitani grew up in the Outlands, with Nuka and Kovu, who wasn't all that bad, he actually reminded her of Kopa, so sometimes she couldn't stand to be around him, it would just hurt too much. Zira tought Vitani to be visious, and Vitani wanted to be, because she wanted to kill the bastards that tore her away from love, and made her live in the damn place for something she, or anyone else didn't do!

Vitani was always a part of her mother's plans, she and Nuka went together to go see what the new cub in the Pride Lands was and when they came back, Zira was happy with the report, they didn't know why but they didn't question. When Nuka and her went to start the fire she was filled with joy, she would finally be able to avenge her friend. She went back into the Pride Lands two days later, and found Kovu not doing the plan. She was furiouse, he was betraying the pride, but when her mother came up with a plan to kill Simba sooner she was fine. Vitani was also the one that Kovu fought most of the time because he grew fast and Vitani was the only one the same size. She usually won the fights, because each time she thought of how Kopa left her, and then she was exiled by those damn lions that think the're better than everyone else and can do whatever they want!

Nuka got on her nervs now more that he did when they lived in the Pride Lands, mainly because Vitani was more bitter now. She pulled pranks on him, and sometimes Kovu, to get her anger out and to feel good, she never treated him nice, especially when she grew up and could really beat him up (he wasn't very lionly). She took out enough anger on Kovu during there fights that she didn't really do anything to him otherwise.

Vitani caught up on Zira's training fast, it came naturally to her, and she liked it. Soon Vitani became Zira's right paw lioness, she had always had power over the lionesses, but now she could do anything, and if they retaliated, beat them back into their place. Zira was proud, of Vitani and Kovu, it took Kovu a little longer to perfect the moves, but he got it in the end (with a little help from Vitani). Sure Vitani was always there for Kovu when Mother would put him down, or phisically hurt him, seeing him cry would bring out the old Vitani, caring, nice, and thoughtful.

For the first year, there wasn't a day Vitani wouldn't think of Kopa, she would go out to the cliff that overlooks the Pride Lands and just sit there everyday. Mostly to see if Kopa would come back... he never did, but also to think about what it was like to live there, and what it will be like to live there part of the royal family. Scar wasn't her father, her father was the same lion that was Kovu's father. She never met the lion, Zira had said that he died before Kovu was born.

When Nuka died, Vitani was filled with emotion, but held it back. Another one of her friends was gone, but his time he happened to be her brother. She was angered agian when Kovu refused to admit that it was his fault. She didn't want to comfort Kovu when Zira hit him, she was mad, and when he ran away Vitani wanted to run after him, but Zira held her back. She would save her energy for the real fight.

Now Vitani was older, she could erase him from her mind, if he came into it. There were exceptional days when she would slip away, and think about her old life for a while. Vitani swore to herself that she would get revenge on Simba and Nala for driving Kopa away, and for making her live in this God-forsaken place!

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Nala would cry herself to sleep some nights for her darling Kopa, but once Kiara was born, that all changed. She kept her mind on Kiara, she treated her just the same as Kopa. Simba on the other hand, was very protective of her. Nala never really brought up the subject, she just thought that it was because they killed Kopa, and he couldn't bare to loose Kiara too. Sure she thought the same way, but thought if she was too overprotective then the Kiara wouldn't like her.

Some nights Nala couldn't sleep, so she would climb the top of Pride Rock and sit there, thinking and crying for her first born. Sometimes Simba would join her, but it wasn't usual, he slep like a rock. One night Kiara found her, Nala told her that she was crying because she had lost a friend as a cub.

If anyone of those lionesses ever came back into the Pride Lands Nala would sware to take her anger out on them, but for some reason, she never could. There was something that held her back, like it was wrong or something, and she new it was wrong, but she didn't care. She wanted them dead, but still she couldn't, upon seeing Kovu, she saw Kopa, a little boy cub with a brown tough of fur on his head.

She had thought about Vitani a few times. She remembered a sweet little cub, who would do anything for Kopa. _'How could she let her mother do that, and not tell us? I thought she liked me... or maybe she didn't know, maybe none of them new, what if it was just Zira, and Simba had exiled them for no reason!?' _she would think about these things for a long time, but never brought it up to anyone else. Her mother Sarafina would ask her what she was thinking about, but Nala would make up an exuse.

Kiara was more like Simba, Nala saw him in her every day, a cute, clumsy, adventurus cub. She knew Kiara would want to go to the Outlands once Simba told her about them, but she didn't realy do anything about it because she also knew Simba would have Timon and Pumbaa on her like a smell. They weren't that good of protectors, but they were loud and could run to get them if they thought something was going to happen to Kiara, or they lost her (which was often). Soon Kopa was a distant memory, Kiara was her pride and joy now, and nothing was going to take that away from her!

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Now the two prides were together again. During the fight she taunted Nala and almost had her when Zira attacked Simba. Vitani wanted to keep fighting, but Nala ran away from her to be by her precious Simba. So Vitani went to stand by her mother. Then when Kiara and Kovu showed up, together, and Kiara started to talk about being one, Vitani thought. _'Wait! Mother always made things seem worse that it really was, either to make the lionesses feel sorry for her or to make them hate Simba even more. She even had me do it some times! What if thats not really what happened that day, when we were exiled?! And why should we keep fighting anyway? It was Kopa's decision to leave, and it kind of seemed that he wanted to even before he found out about Kiara.' _

Vitani's thoughts were cut off by her mother's voice.

"Vitani, NOW!"

Vitani thought about this critically and quickly. She thought that if her thoughts were right (and they usually were), then this whole thing wasn't worth it! And if they were wrong, Vitani could deal with it later.

"No Mother!" she thought once more about her decision, she looked at Kiara, how happy she was, then to Kovu, he was looking at her with hopeful eyes. "Kiara's right." she walks to Kovu "Enough"

Then her mother thretens to kill her! Her, Vitani, her right paw lioness, her daughter! That's what did it for the rest of the lionesses, they relized it too, that this was wrong! They came over to Simba's side. Vitani was happy, she closed her eyes to take it all in, what she was throwing away, she was going against her mother for the first time. Then Zira attacked Simba, but Kiara cut her off, they roll off the cliff and into the gorge, with a dame that was breaking! Vitani races to the side along with Kovu, Simba and Nala. She saw her mother fly over a rock, that Kiara caught, and was able to pull herself up onto. She thought that her mother had fallen, but then heard her voice. Simba had jumped down to get Kiara. Vitani thought about jumping down to get her mother, but something held her back, she had finally relized that her mother was wrong, and wouldn't change her mind, so she didn't jump.

Simba came up with Kiara, and everyone was all happy and Kovu raced to Kiara, and Simba accepted them, and he told all of them to come back to Pride Rock.

Vitani looked at Nala walk right with her daughter and Kovu, she was so happy. Vitani couldn't look at her anymore. Vitani knew why Kopa was gone, and tried to kill her, she just couldn't look. Dotty a lioness with dots under one eye was about a year older than Vitani, and was like a big sister to her, came up and asked Vitani what was wrong. Vitani didn't really give an answer, just a look that told Dotty not to ask questions at that moment.

When they returned to Pride Rock, Vitani was filled with memories, but none the less participated with the joining seremony roar. She was back home, to where she belonged, sure her mother was dead, but what kind of a mother was she anyway, using her cubs to carry out her own problems? And she still had one of her brothers, and her friends.

**Again this is not the last chapter! Hope you liked it! **

**Vitanigirl25**


	7. after

**I don't own any of the characters! Including Kopa!**

It's the morning after the fight and the joining ceremonie. Kiara is showing Kovu and Vitani around the Pride Lands **(Kovu, and Kiara don't know that Vitani lived in the Pride Lands)**

"And if you deep going that way some more you will come to a large tree, that's Rafiki's tree. Rafiki is babbon that does all of this medicine stuff and takes care of the pride." Kiara says pointing to her left.

"Is that that one monkey, that we saw that one night?" Kovu asks

"Yeah, he's kind of weird, but does a lot for the pride."

"I see."

Vitani looks slightly at the tree then looks more of her other surroundings, remembering, she becomes completely 'away' from Kiara and Kovu who are talking about the night that Rafiki sung Upendi to them.

"Vitani, VITANI!" Kovu yells at his sister.

"Hu, what?"

"What's your problem?" Kovu asks

"What, is there something wrong?"

"No, it's just you seem really distant." Kovu says with slightly worried eyes

"Oh, sorry."

"So Vitani, I hear you have some good skills at hunting and what not."

"You could say that."

"How good would you consider yourself?"

Vitani looks at Kiara weird, wondering where this was coming from "Well, Dotty and I were the ones that Mother sent out to deal with the rouge lions, if that says anything."

"Yeah, it does, how come you didn't do that Kovu?"

"Because Mother didn't want me to get hurt."

"And he wouldn't be able to." Vitani says with a smirk.

"Oh I'm sure that's not true." Kiara says looking at Kovu proud

"Hey, she thought I was able enough to... carry out her plan!" Kovu says defensively

"Well now you could, I guess, but keep in mind that me and Dotty fought off vicious rouges, not prissy lions." Vitani says still smirking

"Hey! Don't talk like that about him!"

"Well I didn't really mean it in a bad way, just describing him with the first words that came to my mind."

"What are you talking about?" Kiara jumps in

"Nothing." Kovu says calmly

"Well whoever your talking about I'm sure Kovu could take them." Kiara says nuzzling him.

"I don't know, he can't even take me" Vitani says now fully smiling

"Hey, I'm not going to get into this, with Kiara right here." Kovu says not taking his eyes of Vitani

"What you chicken that you'll loose in front of your new girlfriend?!" Vitani taunts

"What about you, scared you'll loose after you challenged?" Kovu taunts back

"Very good Kovu you are learning." Vitani says taunting back

Kovu doesn't fell like arguing anymore so he pounces on Vitani. She meets him by standing on her hind legs, they roll, and Vitani pins him, just like Nala does. Kovu lifts her up and throws her off to the side. She quickly gets up, and jumps right back at him hitting him across the face playfully, with claws not extended. He counters by doing the same to her.

"Aw come on now Kovu you can do better than copying me!" Vitani taunts again.

Kovu then jumps on her back, and because he is so much heavier than her she falls to the ground with a thud.

"HA!" Kovu says proudly

Vitani rolls under him onto her back then gets her paws around Kovu's head and forces his nose in the dirt, he backs off of her and sneezes. Vitani charges at him from the side puts her arms around his chest and 'falls' to the other side pulling him down, she then pins him, he's had enough.

"Alright you win." Kovu says defeated

"Again." Vitani says proudly

"Wow, that was unexpected." Kiara says

"Well learn to expect it princess, that's what we do." Vitani says getting off Kovu

Kiara laughs

"What's going on here?" Simba appears

"Daddy! What are you doing here?" Kiara asks

"I live here don't I? And I just came to see what you three were doing."

"Just playing around Simba." Kovu says standing next to Kiara

"Well don't play too hard, we don't want anyone getting hurt."

"Dad." Kiara says irritated

"I just came to make sure everyone was alright."

"I can assure you Simba no one will get hurt while I'm here." Kovu says

"That's good to here Kovu." Simba looks at Vitani, "I never got a chance to welcome you back Vitani, so welcome."

"Oh, thanks Simba." Vitani says a little shocked

"No hard feelings right?"

"Yeah."

"Good, well now if you all will excuse me I have to go patrol the boarders." Simba says with a slight bow, Kovu and Vitani bow back, Kovu more than Vitani.

"What did he mean by that?" Kiara asks looking at Vitani

"Um, I guess you two should know, I used to live in the Pride Lands, but I don't really like to talk about it so if you don't mind not asking questions, and I know that both of you will, don't!"

"Um, alright." Kiara says looking away, Kovu doesn't respond, there is a long pause.

"Let's get on with the tour shall we?" Kiara finally asks, Kovu and Vitani nod in agreement.

Kiara shows them most of the Pride Lands, and they head back and go sun bathe with some other lionesses, it's almost sun set now. Nala is sitting at the tip of Pride Rock, gazing out into the sun that is about to set, Simba comes up behind her.

"What are you doing?" Simba asks

"Just thinking." Nala responds giving Simba a slight look and then focusing her eyes back on the orange sun.

"About anything in particular?"

Nala sighs, "About before we exiled Zira."

"Oh... anything you want to talk about?"

"No, these thoughts come into my mind often."

"Well that doesn't mean that you can't talk about it." Simba says giving Nala a nuzzle.

"I know, I just don't want to get emotional."

"Are you thinking about Kopa?" Simba asks already knowing the answer.

"Yeah." She looks down at her feet.

"Nala, I miss him too, but we have Kiara now."

"I know but I want my little lion back."

"He's not coming back, just try not to think about it."

"I'll try."

"Good." Simba gives her a lick on the cheek and walks into the cave. Vitani now comes up behind Nala.

"Nala?"

"Hm?" Nala says slightly turning her head to see who was behind her, then looks back out to the sun.

"Can I talk to you?"

"Sure, come here."

Vitani sits down by Nala and also looks out into the sunset.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Nala asks

"Yeah, it is... just like I remember."

There is an awkward silence, Vitani breaks it.

"Listen, I'm sorry about the fight Nala."

"Don't worry about it Vitani, everything is good now." Nala says looking at Vitani.

"No, it's not, i feel really bad about the whole thing."

"Vitani, I said don't worry about it, we're just going to get back to things the way they were like this whole thing never happened."

"But it did."

"Yes we all know that, but if there is one thing we can learn from it is to let things go."

"I'm not good at that."

"With the help of everyone, you'll forget."

"I'll try."

"There's my girl, now come on, we should get to bed, looks like a storm is coming in." Nala says getting up and looking at the western sky that has some dark clouds moving in and a slight flash of light is seen, she walks away. Vitani sits for a few more moments, looking at the sky, then heads into the cave.

**I know not that exciting, but it will get better! Hope you liked it!**

**Vitanigirl25**


	8. telling

**I don't own any of the characters! Including Kopa!**

The night was filled with rain, lightning, and thunder. Vitani couldn't sleep one bit. She was filled with thoughts about what Nala might have had to go through, along with Simba. How Kovu and Kiara were so happy together, and what, Vitani was just supposed to sit there and watch them?! She couldn't take it, so she decided that she would tell Nala that Kopa ran away. She figured if he hasn't come back by now, he must be dead. About noon, Vitani would go and find Nala, and find a way to tell her.

Morning has come now, and the storm has passed, but you could still see the clouds in the distance. Vitani had fallen asleep after the storm left, and is still sleeping while all of the other lionesses get up for the new day. Kiara and Kovu have gone off for about half the day, they said they just wanted to be alone for a while, Simba was hesitant to let them go, but does. Today was hunting day and it was now half way through the morning, and the lionesses were gathering.

"Alright is everyone here that's supposed to hunt today?" Nala asks the lionesses

They all nod their heads. "Wait! Where's Vitani?" Dotty shouts out noticing that her friend was gone.

"I think she is still sleeping." a former outlander lioness says

"Well, let's let her sleep." Nala says and starts walking down Pride Rock.

"But she doesn't like it when we go hunting without her." Dotty says

"Well someone go wake her up." Nakara, a Pridelander says getting impatient

"I'll go see what she wants to do." Dotty says and then runs to the cave to find Vitani still sleeping on the cave floor in front of the royal sleeping rock. "Vitani," nothing "Vitani!" she hits Vitani lightly and Vitani stirs.

"Hu, what?"

"Do you want to go hunting, the lionesses are waiting?"

"Yeah, alright I'm up." Vitani quickly gets up, stretches, and shakes her head to wake herself up even more. "Let's go." Vitani says trotting out of the cave.

"Sorry." Vitani says to the pride.

"It's alright, now come on let's go find something to eat." Nala says finally walking all the way down Pride Rock, with the pride following, Vitani walks close to Nala.

"Alright for those of you who don't know how our hunting strategies work, we will form two groups around the subject, then when I give the signal, the group to the back of the animal will move in, and chase it towards the group to the front. Who will then try to take it down. Got it?" Nala says sort of sternly.

All of the lionesses nod their heads. "Good now does anyone see something that will fill us all up nearby?" Nala asks looking around.

"There! A herd of water buffalo." Vitani says as she spots some over in some big bushes.

"Alright come on." Nala proceeds to creep to the herd, the pride does the same. "Now, Vitani take some lionesses to the other side of that one right there." Nala says pointing to a small water buffalo that is limping.

"What!? No, let's go for that one." Vitani says pointing to another water buffalo that is bigger and seems to be in good health.

"Are you kidding? We can't bring that down!" Nala says at a whisper

"You mean you couldn't." Vitani says smiling "Now you have all of us."

Nala thinks about this for a moment. "Fine, we'll try it, but we're just wasting our energy."

"Just trust me." Vitani says moving on, "Oh and I'm not going to be a chaser, I'll bring it down."

"No, they need someone over there." Nala says still a whisper.

"No they don't, they just need to follow directions. Trust me Nala."

Nala again thinks about this. "Fine, just go."

Vitani looks to the lionesses, and motions half to go to the back of the water buffalo, and the rest to follow her and Nala.

All of the lionesses get into position, then Nala rocks her shoulders, telling the other lionesses to charge. They do and the buffalo starts running right into the trap. It runs right to Vitani and Nala. Nala moves to the side so she would be able to jump on it from the side, but Vitani jumps right on the front of it's neck. Some more lionesses jump on the back of the animal, along with Nala. Vitani has her mouth around the buffalo's under neck. Nala gets her mouth around the animals neck as well, along with another lioness. Soon the buffalo slows, and falls to the ground, the lionesses don't let go until they are sure that it is dead.

"See, now what did I tell you?" Vitani asks to Nala letting go of the buffalo.

"You were right Vitani, I'm sorry."

"Good." Vitani says playfully smug

Nala gives her a 'what do you think your doing' look. Vitani just smiles. "Ok, now we wait for Simba." Nala announces looking around for her mate.

"Where is he?" Vitani asks.

"I don't know." Nala replies, she then roars a mighty roar that should be able to reach Simba where ever he is and tell him to come and eat.

The pride sits in almost silence until Simba appears about five minutes later.

"Wow, you brought this down by yourselves?" Simba asks shocked at the buffalo.

"Yeah, why you think, we can't bring something this big down?" Nala asks nuzzling Simba.

"Well you never have before." Simba says

Nala looks at the animal. "Yeah, I guess we haven't, we never needed to, but now there is twice as many of us, so we need more I guess."

"Yeah, alright then, let's eat!" Simba says and walks towards the buffalo and begins to eat, the rest of the pride joins in.

Everyone eats their fill, while the buzzards gather in the nearby trees, ready to eat the scraps after the lions are finished. Soon the lionesses disperse and go do what they wanted for the rest of the day. The Outlanders couldn't eat as much as the Pridelanders, so they were the firsts to go, but Vitani stayed back. Nala finishes little after Simba had left, there were two other lionesses there and Vitani.

"I'm gonna go get a drink." Nala says and walks towards the water hole.

"I'm gonna go with you." Vitani says running up beside Nala.

"Alright."

The two travel in silence for about half the way, when Vitani speaks.

"So, Kiara seems to be happy here with Kovu."

"Yeah, she can't keep her eyes off him."

"Yeah, neither can Kovu."

"Love is a wonderful thing."

"Yeah, you can go to the ends of the world for someone you love."

Nala seances something hurting in Vitani's voice. "Is there something you want to talk about."

"No, well yeah, maybe. I'm just all of a sudden having second thoughts about talking about it."

"Don't worry Vitani, you know you can talk to me about anything."

"Yeah, I know, but this would come as a big shock to you."

"I can take it."

"I'm not so sure you can." Vitani looks at Nala seriously.

"Just tell me."

Vitani thinks for a little bit. "Alright what would you do if I told you, someone you thought was dead along time ago, wasn't really dead, well then anyway."

"I don't know what you mean."

Tears a slightly filling Vitani's eyes as they reach the water hole. "You know very well who I mean."

"No, I don't think I do." Nala says slightly shaking her head.

"Your... son Nala." Vitani says looking away.

"What!? Kopa isn't dead, how can that be... you're leing!?

"I wish I was!" Vitani says now looking at Nala, a tear runs down one cheek.

"Impossible!"

"No, Zira, didn't kill him, he ran away." Vitani says looking at the ground

"Where?! Why didn't you tell me before?!"

"I couldn't!... I was mad, that he left."

"But that doesn't mean you couldn't tell me!"

"No, I couldn't, he didn't want you to come looking for him,... he said he would come back, within a year, but he never did.

"NO! My baby!" Nala almost streams, and cries.

"But, Nala, don't tell Simba."

"Why not?"

"Then he might be mad at me, and do something like what he did to my mother."

"I wouldn't let him!"

"I know, but he would never take his eyes off me, or let me do anything on my own, he would think I was a traitor or something."

"No."

"Yes he would Nala, and you know it."

"But why did he run away?!" Nala asks through her tears.

"Well he was always saying how he didn't like the Pride Lands, and wanted to get away, but when you told him that you were going to have Kiara, that was the last straw, and I could hold him back."

"NO! So it was my fault!"

"Oh Nala don't say that."

"But it was!"

"No it wasn't totally. I think he was going to run away sometime anyway."

"But he wouldn't have if I didn't..."

"Nala I put myself down for this a long time, then, just let it go, a bit, and everything was better. See I thought it was my fault for some time too."

"but it wasn't!"

"And it wasn't you fault either. We can learn from this, that you just need to cherish every time you have with someone you love. I was once told that the greatest thing you will ever learn is to love, and be loved in return." Vitani says referring to the time that Nala told her that.

"But...I don't fully understand, why didn't he come back?"

"I don't know... I guess he's d..."

"NO! No, he can't be, if you say he ran away, he could still be alive!"

"No, remember I told you he said that he would come back in a year, and never did, did he?"

"But he could still be alive."

Vitani sighs. "I don't know."

Nala falls to the ground crying.

"Nala..." Vitani decides not to say anymore, and just lays down beside Nala, and hugs her, Nala cries into Vitani.

They sit there for sometime, when Nala just stands up, and wipes her tears away. They get a drink and head back, in silence. Soon they reach Pride Rock.

"Now remember Nala, don't tell Simba, please." Vitani pleads

"Fine... I wont."

"Thank you" Vitani proceeds up Pride Rock, Nala soon follows. Vitani goes off to the side to find some of the lionesses sun bathing, along with Kovu and Kiara, she walks to them. Nala just stands there for a while when Simba appears.

"Nala, have you seen Zazu?"

"No, why?"

"Because, I can't find him, hmm, I'm gonna go ask the lionesses."

"I'll come with you."

**Well, now Nala knows, what will happen next, where's Zazu? You'll find out soon! Hope you liked it!**

**Vitanigirl25**


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't own any of the characters! Including Kopa!**

Vitani flops down near some lionesses that were sunbathing, and chatting. Kiara and Kovu have come back, and are there as well. Simba and Nala soon appear to the lionesses.

"Hey ladies, have you seen Zazu around lately?" Simba asks

The lionesses look at each other and shake their heads.

"No, we haven't, why?" Kiara asks

"Because he's missing, hmm, I guess I'll ask the animals." Simba walks away, Nala goes off in a different direction.

"So anyway, on with my story," a Pridelander named Jaski says telling a story to the lionesses. "so I was walking around the Pride Lands/Outlands border right, and then I saw him! The lion of my dreams, he was a light dusty color, but had the darkest red mane you'll ever see! I couldn't resist, I walked over to him, and asked him who he was. He told me he was a rouge, just passing through, trying to find some open land. I kept the conversation going, and soon we spent the whole day and night together! Isn't that amazing?"

"Wow! Where is he now?" Spotty asks

"I don't know, somewhere to the west." Jaski replies "He wanted me to come with him, but I couldn't leave here, my friends."

"Psh, I would have gone!" Dotty says

"I wouldn't have, you just met the lion, who knows what he's really like." another lioness speaks, and soon the lionesses are getting into a fight about their opinions on the story.

"What about you Kiara, what would you have done?" Dotty asks

"Hmm, I think I would have stayed, because, just you and some lion you just met going off and starting a life together, that's a little weird."

"Oh Kiara, learn to take a risk!" Jaski says

"Hey!"

"Yeah, whats the biggest risk you've ever taken?" Dotty asks

"Well, probably when I ventured off into the Outlands, and fell in love for the first time."

"What?" Kovu exclaims

Kiara laughs

"That's hypocritical!" Dotty says

"How?"

"You just said that loving someone you jut met was weird, and then you say that the first time you saw Kovu, you fell in love!" Dotty says

"Well I just knew."

"Yeah, and what if I had just known?" Jaski asks

"I think, it depends on the person and situation." Vitani suddenly adds, all of the lionesses look at her, "In Kiara's, they were young, and Kovu was like the only male cub she'd seen, and so it was natural for her to like him. But Jaski, you are grown up, and I'm sure you've seen some lions,and I think before, going off into a whole other land with this lion, you should at least show him to the pride and get to know him for some time, then decide what you want to do.

"That makes sense." Dotty says

"But love is such a natural thing." Jaski says

"Ugh! Can we drop this please?" Vitani yells "This is such a controversial subject, we aren't going to get anywhere!" Vitani gets up and starts to walk away.

"Oh Vitani, you're just mad because you've never been in love!" Kiara says, Vitani suddenly stops in her tracks.

"What did you say?" Vitani asks over her shoulder angrily

"Well you can't have a good opinion in this because you've never been in love."

Vitani growls and runs to Kiara and stops right in her face, teeth bared, and claws extended! Kiara is clearly scared "Who the hell do you think you are? You have absolutely NO right to say that about me!" Vitani growls at Kiara.

"Vitani..." Kovu tries to talk to his sister, Vitani roars at him, telling him to shut up.

"I'm sorry." Kiara says weakly

"You have NO IDEA the heartaches I've had, and everything that I've had to go through, all because of your bro..." Vitani stops herself

"Vitani, I'm sorry."

"You better be!" Vitani digs her claws into the ground and then walks off until she is a few yards away from the lionesses and then starts to run. Nala, had seen the whole thing. Kovu got up and was about to run after Vitani, but Nala stops him, and runs after her instead. All of the lionesses look at each other, shocked at the sudden outburst. Kiara gives Kovu a look that asks 'what just happened' Kovu shrugs his shoulders, and lays back down.

Vitani runs off to a large rock that over looks the water hole, lays on top of it and cries.

"Vitani!" Nala shouts after her.

Vitani doesn't respond.

Nala finally catches up to her panting "Vitani, I thought you let it go."

"Yeah, well I did, but now it just all came flooding into my head, and I couldn't help it!" Vitani says through her tears/sobs, "and I would really appreciate it if you didn't give me some lecture about the whole thing!"

"I wont, I don't have anything to say anyway... I don't know how to help either of us in this situation." Nala walks up to Vitani and lays down beside her, and puts her paw around her and starts to cry herself. 

**Short I know, and this story will get more interesting, proly in the next chapter, I know it seams like all this story is crying and comforting. I've just had this scene in my head for so long and just had to put it in,but don't worry it is about to get very interesting!... Hope you liked it!**

**Vitanigirl25**


	10. new comers

**It took me sometime to decide how to put this chapter, but here it is, enjoy! I don't own any of the characters! Except Gilapo and Lamka, they are mine!**

It's the next morning, and Simba has called everyone out of the cave early.

"Simba what is it?" Nala asks through a yawn

"I have two announcements, first; Zazu hasn't come back yet, and we are going to go out and look for him,... second; tomorrow at noon, I have decided that Kiara and Kovu are ready to take the thrown."

"Really Daddy?!" Kiara asks excited

Kiara and Kovu share a happy look, Nala looks happy and shocked, Vitani is the first to speak.

"Congratulations lil' bro!"

All the other lionesses congratulate Kiara and Kovu for a little bit.

Simba walks over to them.

"Oh thanks Dad!" Kiara says as she gives Simba a hug.

"Your welcome Kiara," he looks to Kovu (Kiara steps back to Kovu and gives him a nuzzle. "and Kovu I'm sure you'll be a great King."

"Thank you Simba, I wont let you down!" Kovu says with a bow.

"I know you wont." Simba says smiling as Nala stands next to him. 

"You two, together will be great."

"Thanks Mom."

"Yeah Nala, this means a lot to me."

"I know it does Kovu." Nala says with a smile

"Ok now, lets pair up and find Zazu."

The lionesses do as they're told, Simba and Nala go together, Kovu and Kiara, and Vitani goes with Dotty. They all go off in different directions.

"Well finally Kovu's King." Dotty says to Vitani

"Well not yet, but yeah." 

"Finally something good has come from Zira."

"What do you mean?"

"Well everything else we've done for Zira has turned out bad, this has been good."

"I'm not following." Vitani says clearly confused

"Well, Kovu was sent out by Zira to 'save' Kiara, and in doing so, they really fell in love."

"Oh, yeah, I'm really happy for them." Vitani says neutrally

"You don't sound happy."

"I am."

"Oh please I know you better than that, what are you thinking about?"

"Well it's just I should be the one becoming queen."

"What wh... oh, Vitani."

"No, I'm over it, come on lets go look for Zazu."

"Why do we need to search for this dodo anyway? I mean other prides don't have one, and yet they survive." Dotty asks irritated

"I don't know, Simba has some weird attachment to it I guess, like the meerkat and warthog." 

"I guess, well lets just find it and get this over with as soon as possible." Dotty says picking up the Pace and sniffing around, Vitani follows

Over with Simba and Nala. 

"Where could he be?" Simba asks

"I don't know,. what made you suddenly decide that Kiara and Kovu were ready?"

"I don't know... I guess I'm getting too old for this, I need to step down."

"Wow, your actually admitting this! That's a first." Nala says with a smile

"Nala, come on now, we need to find Zazu. He should have come back by now."

"Ok calm down, we'll find him."

"I hope so."

Over with Kiara and Kovu.

"Can you believe it? We're going to be King and Queen!" Kiara says excitedly

"No! But first we have to find Zazu, come on lets go ask that giraffe if he's seen him." Kovu says pointing to a big male giraffe that's nibbling on a tree.

"Alright." They run over to the giraffe, who's name is Gilapo

"Hey Mr. Gilapo have you seen Zazu anywhere lately?" Kiara yells up to giraffe who stops eating and lowers his head right in front of the two lions

"No I have not, why has he gone missing?"

"Yes I'm afraid he has." Kiara says

"Well I can assure you I haven't seen him."

"Ok thank you anyway Mr. Gilapo." Kiara says with a smile and they starts to walk off.

"Hey now wait, I haven't seen your little blue friend, but I have heard word that there is a lion and a lioness in the Pride Lands."

Kiara gasps.

"Where?" Kovu asks

"Over towards the hills." The giraffe says lifting his head and looking in the direction.

"Thank you Mr. Gilapo, we'll take care of it, don't worry." Kovu says with a slight bow

"No problem kids." Kiara and Kovu run off to the hills (where Dotty and Vitani already were)

Kovu and Kiara soon arrive in the hills, they slow down to a walk, looking around for any sign of a lion trespassing. They walk around a smaller hill that has a rock jetting out from the base. As soon as they turn the corner Kovu bumps heads with another lioness! Kiara gasps at the sight of a very large lion, about the same size as Simba, and a lioness, Kovu growls.

"Who are you!" Kovu demands

Vitani and Dotty happen to be on top of a larger hill looking down over where Kovu, Kiara and the two new lions were.

"Hey Vitani, look!" Dotty says pointing down to the new comers

Vitani looks down the hill to see a large lion with a dark brown main, golden-brown fur, and something blue on his back. The lioness is a reddish color, and has a black stripe down her back. "Come on!" Vitani says trotting down the hill.

oooo meanwhile with Kiara and Kovu oooo

"I am here to find my family again, I am the son of King Simba, and I have something I think your looking for." the lion motions for the lioness to grab something on his back, she gently grabs a blue bird and sets in down on the ground in front of Kovu. It's Zazu.

"Zazu!" Kiara almost screams and runs to check him.

"He's alive, but I think has a broken wing.

Kovu growls, "How did you know we were looking for him?"

"Like I said, I'm Simba's son, I used to live here, this is Zazu, the dodo that flies around and reports all of the problems in the Pride lands to Dad."

"Very good, but I can assure you Simba only has a daughter, not any son." Kovu says 

"But he is! You said they would recognize you." The lioness says to the lion

"I know, but they might not, because I don't recognize them."

"What's your name?" Kovu asks eying the large lion.

"My name is.." The lion isn't able to finish 

Vitani gasps as she gets closer to the lions and can make out more features. The lion has three scars on his left shoulder, the color of all of his fur, his face, he looks just like.. "It can't be.."

Dotty doesn't say a word, the lion looks familiar, but she can't put her finger on it.

The lion looks at them both, though his eyes fall on Vitani. "V.. Vitani?"

Vitani doesn't move, her eyes fixed on the lion.

Kovu and Kiara are shocked at the fact that this lion knows Vitani. "Vitani, do you know who this is?" Kovu asks

"It can't be.. no.. NO! Vitani says shaking her head and backing away.

"Vitani it's me! I'm back!"

Vitani stops, and walks slowly over to the lion, she looks him straight in the eye, looks down at her paw, and paws the ground three times. The lion does the same, she looks back up at him, they both jump up in the air, and come down in a pouncing position, then jump at each other. Vitani pins the lion the same way Nala does. "KOPA!" she yells, joy filling her body."YOUR BACK!"

"Yes Vitani I'm back!"

They nuzzle each other, tears slightly start to come to Vitani's eyes. 

Kovu clears his throat. Vitani gets the hint and gets off Kopa

"Vitani who is this?"

"Kovu this is Kopa, umm... Simba and Nala's first born son."

Kiara gasps "What!? No that's impossible, they would have told me!"

"Is that?" Kopa asks to Vitani

"Yeah... it is."

"Kopa... I don't believe it, this isn't possible." Dotty says clearly shocked.

"Dotty!" Kopa says

"How, where, what?" Dotty asks

"Dotty, Kopa ran away, he's not dead." Vitani says to Dotty

"You thought I was dead?" Kopa asks

"Well what were they supposed to think Kopa?" Vitani asks kind of angry now.

"Well I don't know." Kopa says looking down at the ground.

"Kopa who are they?" The lioness asks Kopa

"Oh, Lamka this is Dotty, Vitani, and... um."

"Kovu and Kiara." Vitani finishes for him

"Right, and guys this is Lamka, she's my mate." Lamka and Kopa share a nuzzle.

**Well look who decided to come back. Why didn't Kopa come back earlier? Find out soon! Hope you liked it! **

**Vitanigirl25**


	11. greetings

**I don't own any of the characters! Including Kopa!**

Vitani can't respond, she just stares at Kopa. Her blue eyes widening and filling with confusion, anger, and sadness.

"Kopa where are your parents?" Lamka asks Kopa

"Um I don't know, where are they?" Kopa asks mainly to Vitani, but Vitani can't answer.

"We don't really know where they are, they are out looking for Zazu." Kovu says

"Oh well here he is." Kopa replies

"Right." Kovu says

"Um come on." Vitani finally says turning around right away and starting in the direction of Pride Rock. The others are a little confused, but follow her, Kovu picks up Zazu. Kopa runs up to talk to Vitani, Lamka walks with Kiara, Kovu on the other side of Kiara.

"Vitani, are you alright?" Kopa asks

"I guess." Vitani replies not looking at him.

"You don't sound alright." Kopa says suspicious

"I said I was alright!" Vitani basically yells at him, looking at him with hurt angry eyes. Kopa stops in his tracks at this, Vitani never yelled at him before, and now, once he came back she does.

"So Lamka, where are you from?" Kiara asks

"The Grass Lands." Lamka replies happily.

"Oh I've heard of those, is it nice there?"

"Yes it is, lots of food, water... its just great."

"That's good."

"This place is beautiful too."

"Oh well thank you."

"And let me get this straight, your Kopa's sister, your her mate, and you two are..." Lamka says looking at Vitani and Dotty.

"She's my sister." Kovu says looking at Vitani, "and she is a good friend." He says looking at Dotty

"Oh, you don't look that much alike, unlike you two." Lamka says addressing Kovu and Vitani, then Kiara and Kopa.

"No, I guess I take more after my Dad, and Vitani looks more like my Mother." Kovu says

"Oh..." Lamka doesn't know how to keep the conversation going.

"So, why did you two decide to come back now?" Kiara asks

"Oh, I don't know, Kopa just really wanted to see his family again I guess." Lamka says not really knowing the reason in their coming here, she would have rather stayed home. "But I don't know why he had to come back now, I mean we just became King and Queen."

"Really!" Kiara exclaimes "We're going to be King and Queen tomorrow!"

"Really! Congratulations!"

"What!?" Kopa had heard this and wasn't expecting it.

"That's right, tomorrow right at noon." Kovu says proudly, Kiara gives him a little nuzzle.

"Your becoming the new king and queen!? Kopa says to Kovu and Kiara.

"Who else would be Kopa?" Vitani yells over her shoulder, sarcasm, and anger in her voice.

Kopa doesn't respond, he can't figure out why Vitani is being so snappy.

"Are Timon and Pumbaa still around?" Kopa asks

Kiara laughs "Yeah."

"And apparently Zazu still does his job... looks like nothings changed!" Kopa says happily

"Ha! You have NO idea." Vitani says not looking at anyone, Kopa is again confused. The rest of the journey is basically silent except for Lamka and Kiara talking, sometimes including others.

When they reach Pride Rock Lamka is amazed at the sight.

"This place is amaizing!"

"I know isn't it." Kopa says standing next to her and also looking around.

"I thought you didn't like it here?" Vitani asks Kopa.

"Well I haven't been here in a long time Vitani."

Vitani doesn't respond, but she walks up to the tip of Pride Rock, and roars a laud mighty roar, calling the others back to Pride Rock. Lionesses appear walking towards Pride Rock, and of in the distance Vitani can see a spot of red, Simba. She walks back down to the others.

Kovu tries to wake Zazu up. "Zazu!" he says poking the bird, when nothing he does works, he proceeds to pluck out a feather.

"Ouch!" Zazu says waking up. "Oowww! My wing!" He screams holding his right wing.

"Shhh, Zazu it's alright, we'll get Rafiki." Kovu says trying to calm the bird.

Suddenly a growl is heard behind the lions, they all turn to see two lionesses named Elisha and Dibeh.

"Relax its just Kopa." Vitani says to the lionesses that are just a bit younger than Simba and Nala.

"That's impossible!' Elisha says

"Yeah, he died a long time ago." Dibeh adds

"No he didn't, hes right here." Vitani says

"That's right, I'm back" Kopa says, slightly recognizing the lionesses.

Then 6 more lionesses show up, they all gasp and growl at the two unknown lions.

"Relax guys, I'll explain who they are when Simba and Nala come." Vitani says

The lionesses are weary, but none the less trust Vitani. Soon all of the lionesses are back and Simba and Nala are walking up Pride Rock.

Simba's eyes were hopping that Zazu would fly right to him and explain to him what happened, but instead he sees, two lions, not of his pride!

"Who are you!" Simba demands, Nala recognizes the lion slightly, bu can't put her paw on it.

"Mom? Dad? It's me Kopa." Kopa says, his eyes filled with joy.

Nala instantly looks to Vitani, who nods in agreement. "MY BABY!" Nala screams and starts to run to Kopa, but is cut off by Simba.

"Nala Kopa was killed!" Simba says looking at Nala, then turns his attention to Kopa, "How dare you come here, and pretend to be my son, get out! Now!" Simba says almost charging at Kopa who backs up in fear. Vitani stands between them.

"Simba this is Kopa! He wasn't killed... (sigh) he ran away" Vitani explains

"NO impossible! Kopa's dead and we all know it!"

"No I'm not Dad, Vitani's telling the truth, I ran away." Kopa tries to explain.

Simba looks at him for a while, studding him. _'He does look like me' _Simba thinks to himself. Simba realizes that it is Kopa and his expression softens as he walks over to Kopa. "Why did you run away?"

Nala runs to Kopa, almost knocking him over, tears stream down her face. Kopa hugs her.

"I don't know dad, I wasn't happy here, and I didn't like that you were having another cub, I guess."

"Oh Kopa, we're sorry." Nala says through his mane.

"It's alright now, I'm over it."

"Well we still are, and I'm sorry you felt that way." Simba says nuzzling Kopa.

"I am too Dad, you always told me how lucky I was to live in such a place, but I just didn't like it..."

"Sire!" Zazu screams

"Zazu!" Simba notices the bird and runs to him, "Zazu where were you?"

"Well quite frankly sire I don't really remember." Zazu replies

"I found him at the boarders." Kopa says, figured you would be looking for him, and brought him back."

"Are you alright?" Simba asks

"My wing hurts an awful lot."

"Jaska, run and get Rafiki." Simba says to a lioness near by, she runs off to find the old baboon.

"How come you didn't tell me?" Kiara asks

"I wanted to protect you Kiara." Simba says

"From what?"

"I don't know, I didn't want you to have it in your head that you had a brother that was killed."

"We thought it would be best if you didnt' know." Nala adds

"Oh... I could have taken it."

"Well we were going to tell you sometime, just not when you were still this young, probably when your cubs were teenagers were we going to tell you." Nala explains

"That long!"

"Well we wanted to make sure you would handle this maturely." Simba adds

"I would have!"

"Kiara I don't think this is the right time to be discussing this." Simba says sternly

"So Kopa who is this?" Nala asks looking to Lamka

"Oh, Mom, Dad, this is Lamka," Kopa says standing next to her, "she's my mate."

Nala doesn't know how to respond, she knew Vitani still loved Kopa and now this. "Oh! That's Wonderful!" she finally decides to say.

"And you should probably know that we are King and Queen of the Grass Lands." Kopa says.

"What?!" Simba almost screams

"That's right, Lamka is or was a princess." Kopa says

"Oh, that's great!" Nala says, still not knowing what else to say. "Congratulations!"

"Yes, you will be a great king Kopa." Simba says, proudly walking over to Kopa and giving a hug.

"Thank you Dad."

"Now how did you survive, and get involved with these lions, and why didn't you come back, or send word that you were alive?" Simba asks

**Well, hope you liked it! I don't really like how this chapter turned out, but I didn't know how else to put it so here it is! The next chap will explain everything!**

**Vitanigirl25**


	12. confesions

**I don't own any of the characters! Including Kopa! Sorry for the kind of long update, but here the next chapter is, finally!**

"Well the night I ran away, it stormed, and to get away from it I hid under a hollowed out tree right out side the Pride Lands. Then the next day I traveled. I went through the Green Lands without a problem. When I got to the Grass Lands, I ran into Lamka. By then I was dehydrated and in need of rest, so she took me to her father, King Laro. He didn't like the idea of me, but there wasn't another cub that Lamka could marry when she got older, so he let me stay on the agreement that I would become the next king, once he dies."

"Wow, thats quite a story." Simba says in shock, "I assume that he wouldn't let you leave, so that's why you didnnt' come back, but why didn't you send word?"

"I don't know, actually I thought that sometime I would run away from there to, and probably come back, but I started to really like Lamka, and so I stayed." Kopa says giving Lamka a nuzzle.

"Oh... well that is quite a story." Nala says also in shock.

Vitani is also shocked by this, and quite frankly, she's pissed off! _'How could that bastard?! He promised! I don't give a damn if he started to like this chick, he loved me first! Sure she's pretty, but is there anything behind her brown eyes?!"_ she thinks to herself, as other lionesses ask more questions.

The conversation goes on for a while longer. Vitani is tired of hearing about Kopa's great life without her so she slips out into the Pride Lands, finds a good rock, and eventually fall asleep.

Night slowly closes in. The sunlight is chased away by the darkness that takes over the land. Some of the animals find a suitable place to stay for the night, while others come out to play in the night.

Kopa has noticed Vitani's absence, and is worried about her not being here as it gets dark. He sees Kovu walking into the den.

"Hey, Kovu, have you seen Vitani?"

"No, I haven't. Don't worry I know she's fine." Kovu replies with a yawn knowing that when his sister is missing she wants to be alone.

"Well I think I might go look for her."

"I don't think that would be the best idea."

"Why?"

"Cuz, when she's alone, you better leave her alone, or she will make it so you'd wish you did leave her alone."

"That doesn't sound like Vitani." Kopa says shocked at what Kovu had said

Kovu gives Kopa a 'are you kidding' look, "ok, it's your funeral." he says walking into the cave to find Kiara.

Kopa makes his way off Pride Rock, he quickly finds Vitani's sent and follows it.

oooooooooooooooooo

Vitani is still sleeping on a small rock by a little pond that sparkled in the night. Suddenly she is woken up by a slight rustle behind her, she doesn't move. She listens to the way they were walking, she could tell it was a male, but it definitely wasn't Simba, and didn't sound like Kovu either. She wondered why someone would be out here this late, and they were definitely trying to be quiet. She heard them get closer, the ground rustling under their feet. Then she made up her mind, they got closer, and then she jumped! Tackling the lion to the ground and pinning him instantly. She looks at the lion as she notices who it is.

"What are you doing out here?" Vitani says bitterly as she gets off him looking away.

"You weren't back yet and I thought something might have happened to you, so I came looking for you." Kopa says honestly

"I can take care of myself." she says sitting back down on her rock, looking out into the pond.

"I was just worried about you."

"Why do you care anyway?"

"Vitani! You know I care about you." Kopa says in shock

Vitani doesn't respond.

"Fine if you don't want me here I'll leave."

"No ones stopping you." Vitani says not even looking at him.

Kopa is again shocked, he turns away about to leave, but then has second thoughts. "What's your problem?" He says turning sharply around and focusing on Vitani.

Vitani spins around anger written all over her face. "What's _MY _problem, you come back after three years, have this other prissy lioness with you, tell me you two are king and queen, and you are asking me what _MY _problem is!?" she walks briskly to him, her face right in his now, claws extended and her teeth partially bared.

Kopa is taken back and doesn't know what to say.

Vitani walks slightly away, "Ya know what, just go home! Get outta here!"

"I came back to see my family."

"Why didn't you earlier?"

"Didn't you hear my story!? I couldn't come back, he wouldn't let me, and I needed food and water! And I had to make a promise saying that I would marry his daughter.

"While we were still betrotherd!" Vitani says quickly

"But I wasn't here."

"But you were alive! Therefor we were still to be king and queen."

"I thought you said they thought I was dead."

"They did, but you _were _alive."

"It doesn't matter anyway, my sister is to be queen now."

"Well yeah I don't really care about that now, what I do care about is that you didn't even say anything to me, not a sorry, or anything!" Vitani says still burning with anger

"Because I didn't know what to say! I haven't seen you in a long time, and I was just trying to take everything in, nothings changed here."

"HA! You have NO idea what happened because YOU left!" she says, her mind racing with memories of her past.

"What?" Kopa asks confused.

"Simba couldn't find you, so they thought you were dead, my mother was known for not liking you, and didn't have an alibi for when you disappeared. She returned the night you left with blood on her face from a hunt, and Simba thought she killed you! She was exiled, I was exiled, we all were! My whole family! We were forced to live in the Outlands, infested with termites, no food, no water. We lived on Field mice Kopa!"

"I'm sorry, I didn't know."

"And that's not even it! Mother went mad, she was bent on revenge, she trained Kovu to kill Simba his whole life, and left the rest of us to fight for her attention. That part drove Nuka mad, Mother spent all of her time with Kovu and completely ignored Nuka, he died fighting for her attention!"

"What!? Nuka's dead!?" Kopa is again shocked

"Do you see him here?" she snaps

"Well I just thought that he went somewhere else."

"No."

"So what happened to your mother?"

"We had a battle, after Kovu fell in love with your sister and betrayed us, I and my pride mates realized that my mother was crazy, so we turned on her. She was so bent on destroying Simba that she tried to attack, and fell to the gorge and died. Then our prides came together again, and you come."

Kopa doesn't know how to respond, "So... is that why all of you are so skinny?"

"Yes Kopa it is," she says annoyed, "Feel free to blame it on yourself!" she turns away.

"Vitani... I'm sorry, if I'd of known, I would have come back in a heart beat."

"Whatever, it doesn't even matter anymore anyway, its all in the past."

"Then why are you so bitter?"

She shoots him a sharp glance. "Being out there makes you that way. being trained every day to kill, having to fight for food, getting ignored because your brother is within a hundred feet! To just talk to my mother I had to be good, real good, but not nice good, fierce good! I made my way to the top of the pride, taking anyone down that stood in my way!"

"Why didn't you just go and tell my parents what happned?"

"Because I thought you would come back! Then with all of the stories I heard of Scar, how he was the right king, and Simba killed him, I wanted to stay with them, and kill those that made it that I live in that God forsaken place!"

"My mother would have listened to you!"

"I grew mad at her the most! If she didn't have Kiara, you wouldn't have left."

"I came back didn't I?"

"Why did you? After all that time, why didn't you stay in the precious Grass Lands with the beautiful Lamka hmm?"

"Because!"

"Because, why?"

"Why didn't you just move one, find someone and get out of this place?"

"Because I still love you Kopa!" she looks away tears coming to her eyes.

Kopa doesn't say anything, there is a long pause.

"I still love you too." Kopa finally says quietly.

Vitani looks at him instantly. "What about Lamka?"

"I don't love her, I don't even like her that much, she's controlling, and just not, like me, I can't stand her sometimes." he says sitting down and looking at the ground.

"I don't understand, then what about all of the stuff you said?"

"I said all of that because she was there, and I don't want to hurt her."

Now Vitani doesn't know what to say. "You really don't love her?"

"No, I don't, I never forgot about you. I've missed you Vitani." Kopa looks up at her with a very soft expression, she can't look at him, her mind is racing about what to do.

She digs her head into his thick brown mane, slightly crying. All he can think to do is hug her, finally realizing what a mistake he made running away.

**Well what do ya think? I hope you liked it! **

**P.S. this is not the last chapter, just in case it might seam like it.**

**Vitanigirl25**


	13. confruntations

**I don't own any of the characters! Except Lamka!**

**Sorry for the long update, I've just been really busy lately, well on with the story!**

Vitani and Kopa stayed there, just nuzzling and hugging.

"Now what are you going to do that you are King of the Grasslands?" Vitani asks

"Oh... I haven't thought about that, I don't know." Kopa replies

Vitani looks at him. "Well you can sleep on it, we should get back, it's getting late."

"Alright, but I don't think I'll be able to sleep with that now in my head. "

"I know, I have to think about how I'm going to handle a few things now too, but come on." She starts walking away, Kopa catches up to her and walks right in step with her, their bodies touching, and tails flicking.

They are about half way there now.

"Ok now, this whole thing never happened, yet remember." Vitani reminds him that they shouldn't say anything yet.

"Yup, we were just visiting memories." Kopa say lieing.

They walk up Pride Rock, and the first thing they see is Lamka.

"What were you doing?" Lamka asks eyeing Vitani slightly, Vitani gives her a glare.

"We were just talking about the old times." Kopa says smoothly.

"Oh, well come on, it's late, time for sleep." Lamka says nuzzling Kopa.

"Right." Kopa starts walking into the cave, with Lamka right at his side.

Vitani watches them fade into the dark cave, then looks back at the Pride Lands for a moment, a smile on her face, her bright blue eyes sparkling in clear starry night. Then she makes her way to her sleeping spot, and soon falls asleep, too happy to think about what is going to happen about Kopa being King.

oooooooooooooooooooo

The next morning is beautiful. The grass sparkles in the red and orange morning light, as its covered in due from the night.

Simba and Nala are up early and quietly make their ways down to the water whole.

"I feel bad that we are giving the Kingship to Kovu and Kiara, and not Kopa, the rightful King." Simba suddenly says looking up from the water.

"I do to, but Kovu and Kiara deserve it, and Kopa has his own kingdom." Nala says

"I guess, I think I might ask him how he feels about this."

"Simba, don't get yourself into anything." Nala says knowing that this could get their family into a dispute.

"I wont, I'll just take him out this morning and talk to him about it."

"Ok, but pick your words carefully." Nala warns

"Don't worry, Nala, everything will be alright.

They walk back up to Pride Rock, and as they are making their way up, Kiara and Kovu start making their way down.

"Oh, Mom, Dad, hi!" Kiara says smiling.

"Kiara dear, what are you two doing?" Nala asks.

"Just going down to the water whole." Kiara says

"Oh, well don't be too long, we have lots to talk about." Nala says and then starts back up the rock.

"Ok." Kiara says a little confused.

The couples go their separate ways.

"What was that about?" Kovu asks to Kiara after they are out of hearing distance of her parents.

"I don't know."

Kiara and Kovu make their ways down to the water whole for the last time as prince and princess.

Simba goes into the cave to find Kopa, while Nala goes off to the side of Pride Rock to find the other lionesses. As Simba enters the cave, he finds Kopa still sleeping, Vitani and a couple other lionesses are as well. He makes his way quietly to his first born son, and taps him gently.

"Hm, what?" Kopa asks opening one eye.

"Come on, get up, I want to talk to you." Simba says.

"Ok..." Kopa slowly gets up, stretches, and shakes the sleep away. The two lions walk out of the cave. "So what do you want to talk about?"

"About Kovu being king." Simba says looking out into the lands, and then to Kopa.

"What about it?" Kopa asks

"I want to make sure your ok with it."

"Why wouldn't I be?" Kopa asks confused.

"Oh..." Simba is confused, "I just thought you might be a little mad."

"Oh, well I'm not, they both deserve this, and besides, I have my own kingdom."

"Your sure?"

"Yeah, Dad, I'm perfectly fine with this, part of the reason I left was that I didn't really want to be king here." Kopa says scanning the land.

"Why not?" Simba asks, sort of offended.

"Well, I dont' know, it's just so... perfect."

"Oh." Simba understands now.

"What are you two talking about?" Lamka asks as she walks up to the side of Kopa.

"Good morning Lamka." Simba says with a smile.

"Good morning."

"We're just talking about the land." Kopa says to answer her question.

"Oh, Kopa, can I talk to you for a minute?" Lamka asks

Kopa looks to Simba, and he nods, so Kopa and Lamka go walking off the side of Pride Rock, down to the bottom, and stop.

"What is it?" Kopa asks

"I don't like that you were out with that Vitani last night, you are my mate remember." Lamka says looking up to the cave.

"Lamka, nothing happened, she was my best friend and we were just talking about when we were young." He replies giving her a nuzzle.

"Still I don't want you doing anything with her, and I think we should go home soon."

"Lamka! This is my family, you can't tell me when to leave, you might be my mate, but that doesn't mean your in charge of me!" Kopa says angrily.

"Excuse me! Sorry for caring about what your doing with another lioness, and we can't leave our kingdom for long, we are in charge of it now remember!"

"I'm not doing anything with her, and Sala will keep everything under control."

"But it is still our responsibility, what if something drastic happens when we're gone?"

"Then they're going to have to deal with it, being here is something I needed to do for me, and if you love me, you should respect that!"

"If you love me, then you should respect how I feel about that lioness!"

"For the last time, she is just a friend, now stop it, my sister is coming!"

Lamka turns to see Kiara and Kovu about a hundred meters away.

"We'll finish this later!" Lamka says with a glare and walks up Pride Rock, as she reaches the top she spots Vitani walking out of the cave, she walks over to her.

"Vitani?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I talk to you... in private?" Lamka asks

Vitani is confused by this, "Sure... I guess."

Vitani follows Lamka up to the top of Pride Rock, Lamka walks to the edge and turns around to look right at Vitani. "Look, I want you to stay away from Kopa." Lamka says with a bitchy tone.

"Excuse me, I will do whatever I want!" Vitani says offended.

"Kopa is mine, and always will be, so back off!"

"If he will always be yours, then why are you worrying." Vitani snaps

"I have the right to don't I?" Lamka snaps back

"Yes, just as I have the right to talk to my friend in private."

"Not if he has a mate."

"What ever." Vitani is annoyed and starts to walk away.

"Yeah, that's right, you walk away, cuz you know you can't beat me." Lamka says victoriously.

Vitani snaps around growling, teeth bared, and walks at Lamka. "Watch it bitch! I could EASILY beat you to hell, so shut your mouth and learn your place here, you are just a visitor!" Lamka is at the edge of Pride Rock now, she slaps Vitani, then runs down Pride Rock. Vitani just watches her run from the top.

"Yeah, that's right, you better run, cuz I'm gonna get you." Vitani says to herself, her eyes fixed on the lioness.

**Well, hope you liked it!**

**Vitanigirl25**


	14. A new era

**I am soooo sorry to all of my readers!! ... Long story short; my computer crashed and we lost everything on it. I am sorry for the delay, butt here is the next chapter, enjoy!**

Vitani had gone down to the watering hole with Dotty to wash their coats for the ceremony today. Neither of them had fully gotten rid of all the bugs, and dust there was in their fur from the Outlands. Kovu and Kiara are back, and talking with the lionesses, Nala, Kopa, and Lamka. Simba was out by himself, preparing mentally for the ceremony.

"Hahaha I remember that day! You were so scared, you ran to me like a little baby!" Nala says laughing at Kopa.

"Hey! That bunny came out of nowhere, and didn't look happy." Kopa says also laughing.

"I can't believe you were scared by a bunny!" Lamka says laughing just as hard.

"Everyone gets scared!" Kopa defends himself.

"Yeah, it just so happened that you got scared by the little things." Nala says

"Not anymore!" Kopa says

"Most of the time!" Lamka says laughing

"Hey!"

Everyone laughs even harder at this.

"What's so funny?" Simba appears with a smile on his face.

"Just talking about old times." Nala informs him as she gets up and walks to him.

"Well there will be more time for that later, I think its time now."

Everyone calms down, Kovu and Kiara stand up and walk to Simba and Nala. Kiara looks to her parents with loving eyes, they give her the same expression back.

"Zazu!" Simba suddenly calls

Zazu quickly flies in and lands right in front of Simba. "Yes sire?"

"Can you fly and get Rafiki for the ceremony?" Simba asks

"Certainly sir." with that Zazu flies off to fetch Rafiki.

"Come you two, Nala and I want to talk to you." Simba says turning around and heading for the tip of Pride Rock.

The three lions follow the reigning king.

Simba stops about half way to the tip, turns around and sits, Nala does the same as Kovu and Kiara sit in front of them. "You two have made me really proud, and I have confidence that you will rule this land with wisdom and heart."

"But if you ever need guidance we will always be here, we will answer any questions you have." Nala adds

"We will help you with whatever you ask."

"Simba, Nala, I thank you both so much for giving me a second chance, for letting me into your pride, and trusting me with taking over." Kovu says with wholeness in his heart and the sound of his voice.

"Kovu, I am honored to have you take my place." Simba says proudly

"Kiara you have become a beautiful, caring, and wonderful lioness, I know you will be a great queen." Nala says proudly to her daughter.

"You really meen it Mom?" Kiara replies

"I do." Nala says with a smile

"I completely agree. I know I have been hard on you Kiara, and maybe was a little overprotective..." Simba begins

"A little!" Kiara interrupts.

"Ok I was really overprotective, but I just loved you so much that I didn't want anything to happen to you."

"I know Daddy, and I thank you for that."

"I believe in you both, and don't you forget that." Simba finishes

Nothing more is said, just an exchange of smiles, and nuzzles.

Rafiki appears before the lions. "Are we ready!?" The old monkey asks eager for the ceremony.

"Yes were ready." Simba says then walks all the way to the tip of Pride Rock, and roars a mighty roar that can be heard all throughout the Pride Lands. The animals know that the roar is meant for them to come to Pride Rock, they begin to migrate.

oooooooo

"Vitani!" Dotty hits Vitani who is under the water, Vitani breaks through the surface.

"What?"

"I just heard Simba roar, the ceremony's starting!" Dotty replies urgently

"Shit! Come on we're going to be late!" Vitani says getting out of the water, shaking her body of excess water and rush towards Pride Rock, Dotty does the same.

The two lionesses run as fast as they can to the rock formation, dodging slower animals along the way. Soon the Giant rock appears before them, many animals are already at the rock and blocking the way up.

"Excuse me!" Vitani shouts at the elephant and rhino right in front of her, she gets no response. "EXCUSE ME!" with that doing no good she roars.

The elephant and rhino turn around. "What?!" The elephant says angrily.

"We need to get through!" Vitani says equally angered.

"Well you could have said excuse me!" The rhino says

"I did!"

"I didn't hear it." the elephant says sticking his head in the air.

"Excuse me!" Vitani says through her teeth with an angry look on her face.

"That's better." The elephant steps aside making room for Dotty and Vitani.

There are even more animals before her now, and Vitani doesn't feel like dealing with all of them, so she again roars, and charges, so as the animals turn around they see her coming with Dotty right behind her and make room for them. Soon they are to the rocks that make the path up. They climb up the rock, by the time that they get up, Kovu, Kiara, Simba, and Nala are already to the tip with Rafiki. Rafiki holds up his staff to the animals, a hush falls upon them.

"Just in time." Dotty whispers to Vitani as they join the rest of the pride. Vitani replies by smiling.

Kovu and Kiara are standing behind Simba and Nala. Rafiki turns to the lions, cracks open one of the colorful fruits on his staff. He rubs the green juice on Simba and Nala's heads, then he grabs their heads, pulls them close to his, and he whispers an African chant. He releases them and smiles, they return the smile. He then looks to Kovu and Kiara, Simba and Nala walk behind them as the young couple walks up to Rafiki. He opens a different fruit from his staff, and rubs the blue juice on their heads. He again grabs their heads, pulling them to his, and whispering a chant to them.

He releases them, they exchange smiles with each other and Rafiki. He then steps aside and motions his hand towards the land, they walk to the very, very tip, and roar simultaneously. The animals cheer, hailing their new king and queen. The lions behind them roar, for and new rule has begun over the Pride Lands.

**Again sorry for the long update, I hope you liked it, please review and tell me!**

**Vitanigirl25**


	15. Do you really love me?

**I don't own any of the characters besides Lamka.**

King Kovu and Queen Kiara look out into their Kingdom as the animals begin to disperse and go back to their daily activities.

"Can you believe that this is all ours?" Kovu says, excitement in his voice.

"No! It seems like just yesterday we met!" Kiara says with the same excitement.

"I know." Kovu looks over at Kiara with a loving expression.

Kiara returns the look with a kiss.

"Congratulations you two!" Nala says coming up to the young couple.

"Thanks Mom!" Kiara nuzzles her mother.

"Well come on and greet your new pride!" Simba says with a smile.

Simba, Nala, and Kovu starts to walk away but Kiara stops them. "Wait! I have something to tell you."

"What is it?" Kovu asks concerned

Kiara takes in a deep breath. "Ok, I'm just going to say it... I'm pregnant!"

"Waaahhh! Kiara that's great!" Kovu nuzzles Kiara.

"I'm so happy for you Kiara!" Nala is clearly excited, she hugs Kiara.

"Your turning out to everything I could ever want Kiara." Simba says with a large smile.

"Thanks Daddy!" Kiara hugs her father.

"Now come on." Nala again starts to walk away.

"Wait, I'm not done yet." Kiara stops them again. "I'm not just pregnant... I'm pregnant with twins!" she is almost jumping up and down now.

Kovu doesn't know what to say, he's frozen, clearly happy.

"Oh My! Kiara that's wonderful!" Nala again nuzzles her daughter.

Simba also doesn't know what to say, he knows that there can be a problem with twins. "Kiara you do know what happens with twins right?"

"Yes, and I will be sure to not neglect one cub or the other."

"Good, and I will always be here to help if you need me... just ask."

"I know Daddy." Kiara says smiling.

"Twins!" Kovu screams.

"Yup!" Kiara smiles at Kovu, he nuzzles her lovingly. "Ok, now we can go see them."

They walk back to the pride who seems a little confused.

Vitani steps up to them. "Congratulations! Your finally king and queen!"

"Thanks 'Tani" Kovu replies bumping heads with Vitani.

"Well this is one thing I never thought I would be saying... congratulations on becoming king and queen of the Pride Lands, little sis, and Kovu." Kopa says stepping next to Vitani.

"Thanks Kopa." Kiara says with a smile.

The rest of the pride takes their turn saying congratulations to the new king and queen, and things start to settle down.

The sun starts to set as all of the lionesses are now somewhere on Pride Rock. Some are on the sides trying to sunbathe with what little sun was left, some were already in the den, and others are just sitting around chatting. Simba and Nala had gone on a walk, and weren't back yet.

Kiara walks to the entrance of the cave with Kovu by her side. Kiara gives a slight roar, not to loud but enough to call the lionesses (and Kopa) to her.

"Is something wrong?" Vitani asks with concern, as she is just about the last one to arrive.

"No, nothing is wrong... in fact, just the opposite!" Kiara says with a smile

They all just look at Kiara with wonder and confusion.

"Well?" Lamka asks impatiently.

"Kovu and I have some news to tell all of you. I'm pregnant... with twins!"

All of their faces change to excitement and joy.

"Guys that's awesome!" Vitani almost screams. She gives them both a nuzzle. "Ah! I'm going to be an aunt!"

"And I guess that makes me an uncle!" Kopa says with a smile.

"Yup!" Kovu says in a very proud tone.

Kiara laughs at him.

The pride again takes turns congratulating the young couple, and sharing their excitement.

ooooo...ooooo

Soon the sun fully sets beyond the horizon. A few stars start to appear in the perfectly clear sky, the lands are filled with a white dim from the full moon, that seems to be very close. Simba and Nala are back, and most have gone to bed, except for Kopa and Lamka who are talking out in the Pride Lands, well out of ear-shot from the other lions.

"Alright the ceremony is done, let's go home." Lamka says sternly to Kopa.

"Lamka, be reasonable, I haven't seen my family in many years, you want me to come back for two days and then just leave?"

"Quite frankly yes! Kopa, you have other responsibilities."

"That are being handled."

"We don't know that, for all we know she could be destroying our kingdom!"

"Lamka! Sala has been your best friend since you were born, and I too trust her with my life, I'm sure she has everything under control."

"You don't know that. What kind of image do you think this is portraying to our subjects. We are crowned, and then go running off with some other pride for a while, and then come back hmm?"

"Your over reacting."

"I am not! Your not thinking clearly, obviously that Vitani has your mind wrapped up in something."

Kopa snarls at her, it takes all of his will power to hold himself back. "That's why you want to go home so bad, you don't like that I talk to Vitani!"

"At night while no one is around!"

"So you admit it! Your jealous, even though I am your mate!"

"I'm not jealous! I'm worried! Worried that I'm going to loose you, I love you Kopa, with all my heart, and I don't want to have to live without you." Lamka turns her head away.

"Ya' know what? I don't think you do really love me. I think you think you love me because one day your father told you that you were going to marry me!"

"KOPA! How dare you say that! I love you and you know it, but do you love me?!"

Little did the arguing couple know that they were being closely watched by a scruffy lioness behind a few close bushes, her blue eyes awaiting Kopa's answer with hope.

Kopa looks away from Lamka and doesn't say anything.

"Do you love me Kopa?!" Lamka says through her teeth.

"What happens if I don't?!" Kopa suddenly screams back at her, anger in his eyes.

Lamka takes a step back, anger still written on her face, but now with a hint of sadness. "What?!"

"You heard me! I never loved you Lamka, marrying you was the only way that I was going to be able to survive, and now that your father is gone, I am free."

"No your not! Your still king!" Lamka is enraged now.

"You can rule on your own, or find another mate, your the blood heir."

Lamka suddenly lashes out at Kopa, she claws him across the face, blood starts to drip from the three claw marks just below his left eye. "You can't beet me Kopa! I have always been able to beet you, you might be bigger, but I can still rip you to shreds. So now it's your choice, me, or death, take your pick." she is right in his face, teeth bared, claws extended.

Suddenly Vitani jumps out from the bushes, and takes Lamka off guard. Vitani tackles her to the ground, they roll a couple times, in a matter of seconds Vitani violently pins her. Her claws digging into Lamka, their noses are about a centimeter apart. "Leave, NOW!" Vitani growls.

"Not, without Kopa." Lamka bites Vitani on the leg, all Vitani can do is get off, Lamka quickly gets up and jumps at Vitani. Vitani quickly throws her to the ground, Lamka hits with a loud thud. Vitani pounces on her, she doesn't want to kill her so she bites right where her shoulder meets her chest. Blood runs from the wound, Lamka roars with pain, and again bites Vitani on the muzzle. Vitani again backs off. Lamka gets to her feet and charges at Vitani, right as she almost gets to her, Vitani smacks her in the head down to the ground. Lamka is struggling to get up so Vitani quickly runs to Kopa, they nuzzle and Vitani starts licking his cheek where Lamka slashed him.

Lamka stands, "Fine, if this is the way you want it, then fine be that way. You'll just have to live with the regret once you realize what a prize you had. You could have been king of a great land, but no, now your going to live here and be nothing! Nothing, you'll live under your little sister for the rest of your life."

"I'd rather have true love than power." Kopa glares at her.

Lamka scoffs.

"Now get the hell out of here bitch!" Vitani yells at Lamka and takes a few quick steps towards her.

Lamka takes two steps back, and glares at them. "Go to hell." She runs away in the direction of her home-land.

"I've always hated her so much." Kopa says watching is ex run away.

"I knew there was something up with her when she got here." Vitani replies.

"No, you just thought that because she was with me." Kopa smiles at her.

She smiles back and they embrace. "I've missed you Kopa."

"I know, but I'll never leave you again... I promis."

That night Vitani was finally able to let her feelings go for Kopa, not caring about anything else in the world. She was finaly able to be happy, and no one was going to take that away from her, ever.

**So everyone is happy now! ... I think there will be one more chapter after this. Oh, and I'm thinking about making a sequal to this! Let me know if you think I should!**

**Vitanigirl25**


	16. Chapter 16

**This is the last chapter!!**

**I don't own any of the characters, besides Lamka.**

Its before dawn now, and Kovu is up and worried about his sister, Kopa, and his mate Lamka, after they didn't return. He knows Vitani can take care of herself, but with all of them gone he doesn't know what to do. Being the only one up he decides to let the others wake by themselves, and then they will go search. He sits at the point of Pride Rock, scanning the savanna for his sister, and friends.

The sun rises before his eyes and soon Kiara comes up behind him.

"Your up early." Kiara says nuzzling Kovu.

"Vitani, Kopa, and Lamka never came home last night, I'm worried." Kovu says nuzzling Kiara back.

"Don't worry, I'm sure they're fine."

"I hope so."

oooooooooooo

Vitani wakes up to the sun beating down on her wet fur from the morning dew. She looks around, yawning. Kopa has his head and front paws on her back. She hits him with her tail.

"Mmm?" Kopa groans.

"Come on, we should get back, my brother's probably worried about us." Vitani says standing up, letting Kopa flop to the ground.

"Alright." Kopa slowly stands, and shakes his main of the dew.

They nuzzle for a few moments, and then start walking back to Pride Rock.

"Ya' know, we still have to explain this to our family." Kopa reminds Vitani.

oooooooooooo

A few more lionesses have woken up now, and are sitting by Kovu and Kiara at the entrance of the cave. Simba walks out with Nala beside him.

"What's going on?" the former king asks.

"Vitani, Kopa, and Lamka never returned last night." Kovu informs him.

"Wait! I think I see them!" a lioness says pointing out into the savanna. Sure enough in the distance you can see the form of a lion, with a brown main, and another walking beside him.

"But wait... where's Lamka, I think that's only Vitani and Kopa." Kiara says walking to the tip of Pride Rock.

The pride sits and waits for the two to make their way to Pride Rock, to hear their explanation. Soon they walk up the rocks, and are in front of all eyes of the pride.

"Where were you?" Kovu in a worried and stern tone.

"Well, last night Lamka left." Kopa says.

"Why?" Nala asks.

"Because, I finally realized that I still loved Vitani." He looks at her and they nuzzle.

Everyone smiles at this.

"So Lamka's gone for good?" Kovu asks.

"Yes."

"But I thought you were king?" Kiara asks.

"I resign, she can handle it, its a small pride, and not much land." Kopa explains.

"Oh."

There's a bit of an awkward silence.

"Well, congratulations!" Kiara breaks the silence. Others congratulate as well, Nala walks up to the new couple.

"Like it was originally planed." She says quietly more to the two of them, with a large smile.

Vitani has on a smile that says thank you to Nala.

A cub walks up from behind her mother. "Mamma I'm hungary!" she whines.

The pride laughs.

"Well then I guess we should go hunting." Nala says, "The hunting party for today, follow me." with that she walks down Pride Rock, and about half the pride follows, this doesn't include Vitani, who walks up to Kovu.

"You will let him stay right?"

Kovu ponders the question for a bit. "I guess, for you." Kovu smiles.

"Thanks." Vitani nuzzles her brother.

**Well that's it for my story, sorry it took so long, and this chapter was short, I've been really busy and wanted to wrap this up, and I had a bit of a writing slump. I will make a sequel to this story, I don't have any ideas right now, so if you got one, let me know, can't guarantee I'll use it, but I'll consider it. Hope you liked it!!**

**Vitanigirl25**


End file.
